iAm a Teacher
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: When Sam Puckett, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson all teach at the same school, things get interesting. Can a young boy and girl help bring Sam and Freddie together? Seddie, future fic.
1. Chapter 1

**iAm a Teacher**

**So, hey, guys! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, ever since I noticed the way the teachers at my school act. And yeah, I love writing about China and Seddie! Sue me. This is a future fic, and no it's not a 2G (2****nd**** generation), really. Katelyn/ Davey/ Olivia (you'll see) is just a sideplot and a factor in the process of getting Seddie together.**

**Don't worry, I'm updating iBreak a Promise soon! I just need to find iSpace Out sometime soon…most of you guys gave me the address of blogspot, but sadly I can't get on blogspot, YouTube, Nick or Mega Video! So if you have another idea tell me, otherwise I'm gonna write a short chapter based on what I remember. Or if you have the script, that'd be great if you could send it to me!**

**Thanks! Please review.**

_Prologue: March_

"Yesss," I hissed as I read the acceptance letter. "CAR-LAY!"

My roommate ran down the stairs, stopping just in front of my chair. "What, Sam?"

"We got accepted," I informed her, a smile taking over my face.

Her mouth dropped open. "You're kidding."

"Nope," I replied, popping the "P". "We're going to go teach in…China!"

Carly grinned. "Sam, this is amazing!"

"You're telling me," My expression is probably identical to the one on hers. "Man, I've always wanted to go to Asia. Martial arts, Asian people, rice…"

Carly looked confused. "Thought you hated rice."

"I love all food," I told her, laughing. "I'm so excited!"

"When do we leave?" Carly asked.

"We have training in June," I explained. "Then we leave at the end of July."

Carly hugged me excitedly. "Wow! So we stay there a year, then come home for the whole summer, then go back."

I nodded. "Oh, man, I don't know how I'm gonna stand it!"

_Chapter 1: June_

I grabbed my best friend's arm as we walked into the college building. "Wow, Carly, look at all that food!"

Carly laughed. "Sam, we're not here for the food."

"I know, I know, but it's like a buffet!" I exclaimed, mouth watering already. "They even have ham!"

Carly shook her head. "Man, Sam, I wouldn't have thought you'd ever become a teacher."

I smirked. "Well, you know, I'm pretty smart when I wanna be. Also, I do love children…as long as they're not annoying little whiny babies."

"Which is why you're teaching High School Science," Carly reminded me.

"Hopefully they won't be babies," I grinned.

Someone cleared their throat on the microphone, so Carly and I turned to face the man in front of us. He had glasses and a potbelly, and I resisted the urge to tell him just what I thought of him. The guy was probably the superintendent and I wasn't about to get fired.

"Hello, teachers and families," he greeted in a deep voice, and the immature side of me wanted to laugh. "Welcome to ISC training. I would like you to sit with your school at the moment, and perhaps later you may branch out."

"West Side International!" I heard someone yell. Grabbing Carly's arm again, I dragged her over to a table. At the table there were 6 other teachers, 2 teenagers, and 4 younger looking kids.

Suddenly, one of the three male teachers turned his head around to look at us, and I found myself staring into pools of deep brown.

I shook my head quickly, and gave all of them a smirkish smile. "The name's Sam Puckett. And to the people I'm gonna teach, don't call me Ms. Puckett, cause that sounds stupid. Call me...Ms. P. Yeah, that's pretty cool. I'll teach high school science."

The boy with the really brown eyes looked totally startled. I realized then who he reminded me of, and his next statement confirmed my suspicions to be true.

"I'm Freddie Benson, who teaches middle school science plus 9th grade math and tech supervisor. My students should just call Mr. Benson," The nub was avoiding my eyes. What the heck…?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in a harsh tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "I have as much of a right to be here as you do, Puckett."

"Oh, you do?" I muttered. "Well, I wouldn't have come if I'd known _it _was going to be here, Carly."

Carly threw up her hands. "I'm not involved."

Freddie's expression changed. "Carly?"

"I know you're thrilled she's here, Benson," I growled.

Freddie rolled his eyes. When I was younger, this habit of his irritated me to no end, but now I'd found that I'd missed it…almost as much as I'd missed him. "You know I got over Carly a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know," I laughed. "You know, Benson, I've missed fighting with you."

His mouth crinkled as he smiled at me. "I've missed you too, Puckett." He leaned over and quickly hugged me, then hugged Carly.

Everyone else at the table had the most bewildered looks on their faces, and we both laughed. Carly smiled. "In case you missed it, I'm Carly Shay, I teach kindergarten."

At one corner of the table was a redheaded girl (she had the weirdest eyes I'd honestly ever seen, they weren't blue or green) who looked to be around the age of 14. "I'm Katelyn Wilks," she introduced herself. "I've lived there…in China… for a year now, but we had to redo training because my dad is working for the school now."

A man who obviously was her dad with black hair and blue eyes smiled. "Yes, I'm Jon Wilks. I work in Finance."

"And I'm his wife, Helen Wilks. I've taught at the school already, 4th grade, but as she said, we are redoing training," she explained, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "These are my other children, Jake, Brayden and Charlee." The three kids tried to smile.

A young boy with dark hair and blue eyes looked up from his PearPod. "My name's Davey Sanders. My parents are going to teach at the school." He then looked down again. Rather than playing a game like most normal 14-year-olds, he seemed to be reprogramming it. _Dork. Great, a little Freddie._

His father laughed. "Sorry. My name is Thomas Wilks, and this is my wife Cara and sons Davey and Josh. I am teaching 3rd grade at the school next year." Josh, who looked about 4, smiled at me with the most precious expression. Too bad I wouldn't be teaching him.

I nodded, turning to another single boy. He had light sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "The name's Kevin Trevor, but most people call me Kev. But my students can call me Mr. T. I teach middle school math."

_Copycat, _I thought, scowling. The final teacher to introduce herself had light brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Leanne Poce, and I teach 2nd grade."

After all of that, we went downstairs to get drinks. Carly, Freddie and I were walking behind the redheaded girl, Katelyn, was walking beside Davey.

"Hey, you're Davey, right?" she asked him.

Davey looked up, startled. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You're gonna be in my class, dude. You're the only guy." She rolled her eyes. "Gosh, that'll be great, having a complete dork as the only guy."

Davey stared at her, obviously offended by her rudeness. However, I'd taken a liking to this girl. Davey exclaimed, "I'm not a dork! And how do you know I'm in your class?"

"You're a ninth grader?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He scowled. "Well, this sucks more than if my brand new laptop broke."

"Did I ask to hear about your nubby problems?" Katelyn frowned at him.

He glared back at her. "May I remind you, you're the one who talked to me first."

She guffawed. "May I remind you? Dude, you're such a nub. Anyway, what's your full name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Davey wondered.

"Do you really need a reason? Cause I can give you one." She held up a fist.

"Like a girl could hurt me," he retorted.

She punched him hard in the shoulder. "NOW TELL ME."

Wincing, Davey muttered, "Daverell."

"Nubbiest name ever. It should be Davernerd," She grinned, proud of her new nickname. "Well, goodbye, Daverdork. See ya in class!"

I side-glanced at Freddie. "Seem familiar?"

Freddie laughed. "Oh, yes. I think she likes him."

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "Those two are gonna be good friends."

Carly shook her head. "You guys are incredibly mentally unstable."

"What? Why?" Freddie and I exclaimed in unison. I punched his shoulder.

"Can't you see?" Carly asked. "Those guys act just like you two."

"We know," we both said, and I socked him again.

"And you think she likes him," Carly continued.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Figure it out. I'm gonna go get a drink."

Freddie tapped my shoulder. "Wanna get those two together this year? We both have them for classes, so it should be easy."

A devious smile appeared on my face. "Oh, yes."

"Same Sam as always," Freddie joked.

I punched him softly. "Did you really think I would change?"

….

The three weeks went by fast. We watched as Davey and Katelyn became friends (slowly, gradually) and I found out about how Freddie had been the past four years.

He'd chosen to go to college away from home, at Stanford University, while Carly and I'd chosen Seattle University. He hadn't had any serious relationships during that time (and I couldn't joke, neither had I). He'd originally chosen a path in technology but decided to get his education degree and after the two years in China finish up his tech degree.

One night, when Carly had ditched us to hang with some other female teachers (who were, quite appropriately, scared of me), Freddie and I were relaxing on a swing in one of the college gardens, chatting and eating ham.

Shoving a piece into my mouth, I told him, "Only one week until we leave here, and then only two more weeks until we leave for China."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"You nervous?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. _Oh, crap, those pools of brown…crap, crap, crap, I'm turning into a sappy girl. _"Yeah, I am. You?"

"Psh, no, Fredweird," I lied.

His eyes bore into mine. "You're lying."

"Sam Puckett doesn't lie," I announced.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yet another lie. For a non-liar, you sure lie a lot."

"Fine, I'm nervous," I sighed. "You happy now, Freddork?"

Freddie laughed. "All these years and you still call me weird names."

"And I'll never stop," I reminded him.

He snickered, and then put his arm around me. A part of me (the part that was still stuck in high school) wanted to push his arm off and punch/kick him, but the new and improved me just let it stay there.

And I may have snuggled a bit closer, too.

But it didn't mean anything!

Did it?

**So, yeah, the story may change POVs some chapters, but I think for the most part it'll be Sam's POV. Yep, Sam and Freddie are a little OOC but that's because they are older now. I know it's not that good but it's only the first chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top.**


	2. Chapter 2: July

**iAm a Teacher**

**Hey, guys. Sadly, I didn't get many reviews last chapter! Please review, whether you're enjoying it or you hate it. I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks to my reviewers: e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a (Thanks! And yeah, I don't care if you also write a teacher story!), gameandtvaddict123 (yeah, I am! Thanks for the website, it helped. Have fun the rest of your time in China!), randaru102 (Thanks a lot! Hope you like it!) and spamisthename.**

**Well, here's chapter two! I don't own iCarly, but I do own Katelyn, Davey, Olivia, the school, the other teachers and many other plot things.**

_Chapter 2: July_

Carly and I stumbled through security, jet-lagged and tired. We picked up our stuff at the baggage claim and walked to the front area of the airport, where many Chinese people (obviously, we were in China) stared at us but continued to yell people's names in Chinese. It was starting to give me a headache.

Someone tapped me from behind. With lightning-fast reflexes, I spun around, but stopped when I saw a familiar tech-dork. "Oh. Hey, Freddork."

"Sam," he replied, a smile forming across his dorky face. "Your flight just got in too, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired."

"I'm not!" he sang, jumping around like a crazy person. People were starting to stare and laugh, so I grabbed his arm.

"Nub, you're embarrassing me," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Bet I could do it even better," he laughed, scooping me up. I punched his arm repeatedly, but it had no effect as he ran with me through the airport, me clutching my luggage for dear life.

Once he was done with his childish games, he put me down and I slugged him in the arm. "What the HECK was that, Fredweird?"

"I was bored," he shrugged

Carly caught up with us then. "Is there something you're not telling me, guys?"

I caught the nerd's eye and we both cracked up. I explained, "Fredly's just being a freak again. Nothing new."

Carly laughed, and we spotted someone with the sign proudly boasting the name of our school: "**West Side International.**" I grabbed Carly's arm. "Carls, there's our ride."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Carly took off.

Freddie smiled. "Same old Carly. You ready for this, Sam?"

"Maybe," I yawned. "Depends on whether we get to sleep first or not."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "We don't. You didn't sleep at all on the plane, did you, Princess Puckett?"

Trying not to blush at the nickname/ pet name, I defended, "Well, they had this amazing ham and these nice movies, so I forgot to sleep."

"Nice, Sam," Freddie teased. "Now come on, or do you need me to carry you again."

I blushed. "I can walk perfectly well, thank you, Frednub."

"Good," he said, striding up ahead of me. Finally, we reached Carly and a teacher we didn't recognize, along with the school's principal (Mr. Jonson).

"GUYS!" Carly squealed, almost shattering my eardrums. "Guess who this teacher is?"

"Some movie star?" Freddie tried.

Carly rolled her eyes. "NO! It's Gibby!"

"Gibby?" Freddie and I exclaimed in unison. I turned and slapped him, and then he did the same to me.

"I'm guessing you guys are Sam and Freddie," Gibby laughed. "Man, long time no see."

"No kidding, Gibson," I grinned. "Do you still go by Gibby?"

Gibby ducked his head. "I couldn't get rid of it."

Underneath all of his newfound muscle, Gibby was still Gibby- same hair, same eyes, nose…it was definitely Gibby.

"Hey, Carly, I can get your luggage," Gibby offered.

"And Freddork can get mine," I smiled.

Freddie gave me an are-you-crazy look. "I never offered to do that!"

"Well, you should've!" I flicked his forehead. "Now take it."

Groaning about how he picked the wrong school to go to, he grabbed my bags and started walking toward the bus.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman, Fredstupid," I thanked him.

"You…suck, Puckett," he moaned.

I smirked at him. "Believe me, I know."

Without further complaint, he kept walking towards the large bus. When we finally got there, he stored both my luggage and his in the compartment. Then we both got on the bus. I plopped down in the seat beside him.

"Hey! I was saving that seat for Gibby!" Freddie complained.

I slugged his arm. "Too bad. Now _Carly _has to sit with Gibby."

A smirk appeared on Freddie's face once he figured out my plan. "Oh my…Sam, you're planning…scheming to get Carly and Gibby together."

I grinned. "So what if I am?"

"What makes you think Carly even likes Gibby?" he asked, scowling.

"Jealous, Benson?" I teased.

Freddie rolled his eyes, a habit of his that annoyed me to no end. "No, of course not. But it's kind of a weird pairing."

"I know," I laughed. "But didn't you see how excited Carly was when she saw Gibby? I'm telling you, Freddumb, Carly has a crush on that nub. Look at her."

As we spoke, Carly and Gibby were talking and laughing together.

"Plus, didn't Gibby just break up with his girlfriend or something?" I reminded him.

"How'd you know that if you haven't seen him in what, 4 years?" Freddie wondered.

I held up my PearPod touch. "MyFace, duh. He was so sad about their breakup, it must've been tough on him. He needs someone that can cheer him up…like Carly!"

"True," Freddie decided. "So, we want Katelyn and Davey together, plus now Carly and Gibby?"

"Exactly," I laughed.

Cibby/Seddie/Cibby/Seddie

The next day was our first day working at the school.

I was up around 7 AM, since I'd fallen asleep at 5, despite Carly's numerous attempts to keep me awake. The apartment that Carly and I shared had 2 bedrooms plus a guest room, a spacious dining room/ living area, plus 2 bathrooms. It was much nicer than Carly and I had expected. The apartment complex it was in, Aqua River, was also pretty nice- it had a couple of restaurants and some events throughout the year, plus a swimming pool and a carousel.

Carly and I went out to explore (we didn't need to be at the school for another hour), and we ended up running into another foreigner- well, more like she ran into us, because she was actually running. The woman, who was about our age, had tanned, olive skin and dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled at us.

"Do you two teach at the international school?" Well, she _sounded _American.

Carly smiled her perfect little smile. "Yeah, we do. I'm Carly Shay."

"Carly Shay?" The woman laughed. I prepared for another _I used to watch your show, back in the day. _Instead, the woman introduced herself- well, more like re-introduced herself. "I'm Shelby Marx! I teach PE!"

I burst out laughing. "No chiz! I'm Sam Puckett. Gosh, is everyone that used to live in Seattle here?"

"Pretty much," Shelby giggled. "There's me, you guys, Freddie and Gibby."

"That's a lot," Carly laughed. "It's awesome to see you. Are you headed to the school, too?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Shelby smiled. "Wanna go with me?"

We agreed, and boarded the city bus with her. It was incredibly crowded and I found myself becoming claustrophobic.

"Shelby, I'm gonna die!" I exclaimed.

"The bus is always this way," Shelby informed us.

After what seemed like hours and hours, we made it to the school. It was a tall, white building with what I assumed to be Chinese characters up the sides. A soccer field was strategically placed in front of it. We walked up the stairs, up flights and flights of stairs (did they not know about elevators?), finally ending up on the third floor.

"This is where you guys get off," Shelby told us. "Carly, your room is right there-"she pointed to a classroom full of toys and things for younger children, "And Sam, the science lab is right there."

I went into the room. It held four tables, one with glass screens for experiments. There was also a desk and tons of scientific equipment.

"Looks great, Shelby," I told her, smiling. "Thanks a lot."

Guess who walked in then.

"What are you doing here, nub?" I asked him.

Freddie smirked. "In case you've forgotten, I also teach science."

"Oh, yeah," I growled. "Great."

"Well, guess we should get started on our room," Freddie grinned.

"That sounds so wrong," I muttered, but inside I was thinking:

_Maybe working with the dork wouldn't be so bad after all._

**So, there's the next chapter! I'd like some more reviews so if you liked it, hated it, whatever, please review! I hope you liked it though!**


	3. Chapter 3: August

**Hey, everyone!**

**Still not many reviews, though more than before. I'd like it if when you favorite or put this on Story Alert, you review! That'd be awesome! Thanks to: me (Thanks a lot! I will!), noname (Thanks so much! Here ya go!), rei (thanks! hope you like it), Kpfan72491 (thanks a lot!), bingbangboom714, sam-freddie and KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45.**

**Here you go! Chapter 3!**

_Chapter 3: August_

I was punching digits into my cell phone. Carly gave me a strange look. "Sam, who are you calling at 11 PM _on a school night_?"

"Chiz, Carly, you sound like my mom. It's the first day of school tomorrow, you know everyone's gonna be up all night worrying," I teased, continuing to dial.

"Sam," Carly reprimanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Who are you calling?"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll see!" I punched the SEND button.

The person answered on the first ring in a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"TOMORROW'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, BENSON!" I yelled as loud as I could. Carly gave me a scolding glance once she realized who I was calling.

"Sam?" Freddie yelped, sounding a lot more awake than before. "Why are you calling me? I was trying to get some sleep before the first day of school!"

"Maybe you should turn your phone off, then," I reminded him, dissolving in laughter.

I could almost see his disapproving glance. "_Sam._"

"C'mon, it's not like you were asleep anyway. Bet you were going over your lesson plans again in your head," I snickered.

"How do you know what I was planning, _Puckett_?" Freddie growled. "I was on the verge of falling asleep."

"On the verge?" I snorted. "Who SAYS that anymore?"

"I do," Freddie informed me. "Good night, I'm going to sleep."

"See ya tomorrow, Freddork!" I yelped before closing my phone and cracking up.

Carly gave me a condemning glare. "Gosh, Sam, would it kill you to be nice to Freddie for once?"

I appeared to be thoughtful. "Yeah, probably."

"You guys have to work together, you know," She reminded me.

I scowled. "Like I could ever forget."

She sighed. "Sam…don't be that way. You guys are friends, you know that…and maybe more."

"No way am I more than friends with that dork!" I lied.

Carly rolled her eyes. "You don't call people you don't like at 11 PM. You don't hang out with people 24/7 that you don't like. You don't LET people you don't like CARRY YOU THROUGH THE AIRPORT-"

I interrupted. "I didn't LET him carry me through the airport, I was trying to get him off-"

"Puh-lease, Sam," Carly snorted. "If you had REALLY wanted to, you could've had him off in about 10 seconds."

I tried to ignore the truth behind her words. "I know we're friends, but nothing more!"

"Oh, I know," Carly smiled mysteriously and left the room.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

"Good morning, Freddork!" I sung as we walked into the room, crowded with teachers and students alike.

He groaned. "Sam, I hardly got any sleep last night because of _you._"

"Yeah, you know, Fredly, normal people can live on 7 or 8 hours of sleep. Normal ADULTS go to bed later than 11 PM, heck, even normal TEENAGERS-" I lectured.

He cut me off. "So what if I'm not normal, Puckett?"

I shrugged. "I already knew that. I knew that the second I met you in your dorky little Galaxy Wars t-shirt."

"I was ten, Sam! Are you ever gonna let that go?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Probably not," I flicked him gently on the nose.

Carly leaned over to Freddie and me. "Guys, people are staring at you…"

Freddie and I broke out of the trance that we went into whenever we fought to see that in fact, almost everyone in the room was staring at us.

One girl approached us. She had brown hair, brown eyes and dark skin, the look of an Asian…but a bit lighter. Maybe she was half-Asian? She looked at us with a brilliant smile. "Hi, my name is Olivia Tyler. You wouldn't happen to be Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Carly Shay, would you?"

I exchanged a look with both Freddie and Carly. Carly spoke up first. "Uh, yeah, that's us."

"Wow! I used to watch your web show when I was a lot younger. My brother Cale and I used to watch it all the time, we were so sad when you ended it," Olivia informed us.

"Thanks," Freddie and I said simultaneously. We both slapped each other.

Olivia giggled. Both she and Carly told us at the same time, "Guys, it's not nice to fight."

I leaned over to Freddie. "Great, another Carly."

"We've found our Carly!" Freddie yelped.

Olivia and Carly looked at us like we were crazy, but I understood. If Katelyn was me, and Davey was Freddie...that meant Olivia was Carly. I turned to Olivia. "You wouldn't happen to be starting the ninth grade today, would you?"

"Actually, I am," Olivia smiled.

"Oh, then Mr. Benson and I will be teaching you!" I smirked at the name Mr. Benson.

Olivia gasped. "That's so cool! Wait till I tell Cale!"

"Is Cale your older brother?" Freddie asked.

Olivia gave him a funny look. "Yeah. How did you know all of that?"

"Just a hunch," Freddie grinned, and then lowered his voice so only I could hear. "That's so Carly."

She went back over to a crowd of her classmates.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

Later that day, we were playing get-to-know-you games. We (the teachers) split the kids into teams of three for one game. Freddie and I made sure to put Katelyn, Olivia and Davey together (of course, Carly was still oblivious to the whole thing).

"Great, I have to be with the dork," Katelyn groaned.

"He's not that bad, Katelyn," Olivia patted Davey's shoulder.

Katelyn glared at Olivia. "Have you ever spent three weeks with him?"

"No," Olivia replied.

"Well, then you don't know if he's a dork or not," Katelyn smirked (the same as my signature smirk).

Davey just ignored the whole exchange. "Can we get back on topic?"

"_Can we get back on topic?_" Katelyn mocked. "It's not like we're being graded or anything, Davedork."

"Okay, listen here, woman!" Davey yelled. They then got caught up in a whole exchange.

I nudged Freddie's shoulder, and he smiled at me. I told him, "Yeah, this plan could work."

"Where's Gibby?" Freddie asked. "Every Carly needs a Gibby."

"Ten years ago, if you would've said that, I would have fainted," I laughed.

"Why?" Freddie wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "That was when you were in love with Carly, dumbbutt."

"Oh, yeah," He grinned. "Well, those days are over with."

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

"Well, we actually have to come up with lessons for tomorrow," I grinned. "Fun, right?"

"I've got all mine planned out," Freddie informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "I should have known."

"Procrastinator," Freddie coughed.

I elbowed him. "Whatever." He grabbed my elbow, and I looked up at him. For a second…I thought I felt something.

_It had to be first day jitters or something. There was no way I was falling for the dork…_

**Well, there you go! Not my best chapter, I admit, but I had to get the whole Olivia/ Katelyn/ Davey thing established along with the fact that Carly may or may not have a secret plan, and Sam may or may not be falling for Freddie.**

**I may at some point do a chapter for Freddie. Should I?**

**Please review, peeps! And I have a bunch of other stories, you should check them out! **


	4. Chapter 4: September

**Hello, people!**

**My school starts in 9 hours! AHHH! I'm starting high school!**

**Anyway, thanks to all my awesome reviewers: RyryVaught (thanks! It's fine, I put up a new chapter of iBreak a Promise now!), LaUr3n- ShAuNy (Thanks a lot for all your reviews! Hope you like this chapter), FameUpadhyaya (Hi! Glad you like it, thanks! I chose China because I live here (I'm American, though) so I know quite a bit about customs, language and stuff that I don't know about other countries. Also I got the idea for this story from watching my awesome teachers, they're mostly 20-30 and crazy), smileyface (Thanks! That sounds like a fun game, I think I'll put it in the next chapter. My first day is tomorrow!), Kpfan72491 (thanks! yeah, seddie is the best!), bebe098, ober22 and xemilyem42x.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter 4: September_

I stood up on the bus. "WHOO! FALL CAMP!"

Freddie elbowed me in the gut. "Sa-am. Sit down, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, I am?" I gave him my best innocent look, complete with the puppy dog eyes. "Well, I guess this makes up for the airport then."

Freddie began to laugh. "That was different."

"How so?" I asked him, grinning. "It was just as embarrassing."

Freddie turned red. "Maybe."

Katelyn, Olivia and Davey were sitting with us, all of us in the back. So far, those three were our favorite students because they were just like us at that age. Carly hadn't been able to come since she taught elementary, not secondary.

Katelyn turned to me. "Ms. P! Do you and Mr. B fight a lot?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "All the time. We have been our whole lives."

Davey scowled. "Mr. B, does she call you a dork?"

"That's her favorite name for me," Freddie groaned.

"Untrue!" I protested. "I like dork, nerd and nub all equally."

"See?" Freddie moaned, turning to Davey.

Davey chuckled. "Yeah, Katelyn acts like that too."

"I do not!" Katelyn feigned sadness. "I'm so much worse."

Olivia groaned. "Guys, you're embarrassing."

"That's why Carly used to sit up front," Freddie and I said in unison, then did the slapping thing.

"You could go sit up there," Katelyn challenged.

Olivia stuck her tongue out, a move that was a bit childish for the 14-year-old. "Yeah, if I leave you four alone then I'll be able to hear your screaming from the front of the bus."

"Hey!" We all exclaimed. I then glanced at Freddie. "Well, it is true."

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

"What do you mean, I'm rooming with him?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Well, all the students are paired up, and the ratio of female/male teachers was uneven…an extra female and an extra male, so we had no choice but to put you two together," the rooming supervisor explained. "We figured you wouldn't try anything, seeing as you two fight constantly and as you've said a million times are _just friends_."

I groaned. "Great."

"Well, let's go, roommate," Freddie hurried, a teasing smirk on his face.

I groaned again. "I hate you."

"You love me," Freddie laughed. "Now, are you gonna walk, or do I need to…"

"I can walk!" I exclaimed, collecting the rest of my dignity and heading up the stairs. Freddie followed, still laughing. Nothing seemed to bother him. This bothered me. "You're such a dork."

"So I've been told," he retorted. "Come on, it's only two nights."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess it won't be that bad."

"You guess? Come on, Sam, it'll be fun!" Freddie grinned.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

Our first activity was within our advisory groups. The advisory group I led consisted of Katelyn, Olivia, a 10th grader named Paris (she was actually British but conceived in Paris, France), a Korean tenth-grader whose English name was Lila, two Korean eleventh graders named Raleigh and Soo Yun, and one Australian/Chinese (half and half, mixed) senior girl- Haley.

Our oldest student (in this case, Haley) had to go up and pick an Advisory group. That Advisory group would be our 'rival' for the weekend. We would each give them a 'bet' (for example, we could say that if they lost we would give each of them a wedgie) and at the end of the weekend the team that had won more events would get to use their bet on the other team.

We all held our breath as Haley (the first to pick) selected an advisory. "Um, Benson's advisory."

_What? _ I wanted to scream. _What was going on? Why did Benson and I always get shoved together in every situation? First we're both science teachers, and then we're roommates, and now rivals? _

I didn't show this attitude to my girls though. "Well, this should be interesting."

Olivia and Katelyn started laughing. "Dude, Davey's in Benson's advisory."

Freddie smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Yeah, I'm pretty immature for a teacher, but I don't really care.

Katelyn, Olivia, Paris, Lila, Raleigh, Soo Yun and Haley immediately began discussing strategies to beat them. I listened half-heartedly, wondering what horrible punishment Freddie's group of dorky boys would force on us.

"We have to come up with a punishment, guys," Katelyn told them deviously.

"It's gotta be real bad," Haley agreed.

Paris nodded. "You know they're gonna pick the worst one possible."

"Yeah, those guys are such dorks they probably make lists of horrible punishments," Katelyn agreed. The other girls laughed, with the exception of a horrified-looking Olivia.

"Katelyn!" Olivia exclaimed. "It's not very nice to say things like that, especially about Davey. You know you guys are friends."

Katelyn snorted. "Me? Friends with that dork? Never."

Soo Yun interrupted. "Katelyn, Olivia, we have to think of a punishment."

Olivia blinked. "Oh, yeah, right. Well, Katie, you must've thought of something. You seem to envision stuff like this all the time."

"Don't call me Katie," Katelyn growled. "And I think…how about we put them in a cage at the local zoo?"

"I think that's a little too much," Raleigh snickered.

I decided to throw in some of my ideas. "Hey, you know, when I was younger, I used to think of stuff all the time that I could do to Freddork…Mr. B."

All the girls turned to face me. "Tell us some!" Lila begged.

"Well, one of my favorites was always the _luge_. I would put a water hose thing in Freddie's pants and then it would squirt water so that it looked like he'd peed in his pants. Then if anyone asked him, I'd make him say that's what he did."

The girls considered for a second. "Anything else? That seems a bit too…childish."

"Well, there is one thing…" I smiled deviously.

_Puckett's Advisory "Bets"_

_ If they lose, Benson's homeroom must wear pink tutus and hairbows. They then must do an actual ballet dance to a girly song lasting no less than 5 minutes._

"That'll sure crush their big egos," Katelyn commented.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

The games that day went pretty much as I expected. Benson's boys (all of them dorks) worked hard, but my girls worked harder. By the end of the games, the score was Puckett 3- Benson 2.

"Good job, girls!" I cheered.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

Freddie came into the room that we were forced to share that night all muddy.

"Benson!" I complained. "You're gonna get mud everywhere!"

"Sorry," he muttered, grabbing his clothes and heading for the shower. I took the time to relax and I was almost asleep when-

_Click_. The bathroom door opened and the room was flooded with light. Freddie noisily stumbled to his bed.

"I was almost asleep, Fredstupid," I complained. "You're getting it tomorrow…"

"Sure," Freddie replied cockily. "And you'll get it Sunday when WE win."

I shot up. His comment had me on overdrive now. "Yeah, right. We'll win, my girls are all tough girls unlike your wimpy boys."

"We'll see," he muttered, going to sleep. I had no choice but to follow.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

There was a zipline at the camp.

Freddie, another nice teacher named Heather Reyes, Davey, Katelyn, Olivia, Davey's incredibly strange friend Tom (a tenth grader with the maturity of a sixth grader), Olivia's brother Cale and I all went together. Cale and Tom are both in Benson's advisory.

Benson went first, as if it was a show of his incredible strength. I admit, he had been working out but in my mind he was still the wimpy little nub that had been obsessed with Carly all those years ago. I went next.

It was great fun until I reached the bottom. When I was over the land, I thought I saw some rocks so I let go. That was my greatest mistake. I started falling, falling, FALLING, and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. Imagine how surprised I was when I stopped falling without hitting ground.

I opened my eyes to see what I had landed on, and then I figured out what happened. "Freddie?" With my intense surprise, I used his real name. "You- you caught me?"

"I sure did." He beamed proudly.

"Well, thanks, Freddork," I muttered. "But don't get used to me thanking you."

Tom came down next, and I realized that he had his shirt off. When he got off, I inquired, "Dude, why's your shirt off?"

"I like it," Tom defended. "You got a problem with that?"

Freddie and I both laughed. _Well, there's Gibby. _

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

Late that night, it was time for the last game.

Freddie and I were yelling. My team was in the lead by 1, but if we lost this, it would be a tie. The challenge was to pass a hula hoop over all of your advisory members as fast as you could.

The last person, Soo Yun, was still getting it over her when I heard Benson's advisory screaming. I grimaced.

"Looks like we lost, guys," I hung my head.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

"It's a tie!" Freddie sang as he walked into the room that night.

I buried my head in a pillow. "So I've heard."

"That means we each have to do each other's 'bets'," he announced.

I shot up. "You're kidding me, Frednerd."

"Would I kid you?" He smiled an adorable (wait, what?) smile. "I have to do your bet, and you have to do mine."

"What was yours?" I asked him, defeated.

"Well, we have an equal number, so each of your girls have to kiss each of mine," Freddie laughed.

"And the principal was okay with that?" I inquired, smirking.

Freddie shrugged. "He said it was okay as long as it was a very short kiss."

I groaned. "Teachers included?"

"You better believe it, Puckett," Freddie laughed.

"So unless I want to be arrested for being a pedophile, I have to kiss you?" I moaned.

"Yep," he smirked. The prospect didn't sound as bad to me as it probably should have.

Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby

Freddie and I shared a secret victory smile as Katelyn kissed Davey. As the teachers, we got to pick…Olivia ended up kissing Tom. Then it was me and him.

"Well, lean," I whispered.

He laughed and captured my lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet, filled with sparks.

"How was that?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Nice," I muttered.

"Nice," he echoed. "Good…work."

"You too," I laughed.

**Well, there you go! Yes, I know that at a school-run camp this would probably not happen, but I twisted reality a bit! That's what happens in fictional stories! Please review! I also left out a bunch of stuff, but don't worry cause next chapter is Freddie's POV…for this chapter! So I'll put in a bunch of previously unwritten stuff!**

**Review, review, review for a sooner update (updates may be more scattered now that school is starting). Please, for me?**


	5. Chapter 4 12: September Freddie's POV

**Hi, guys!**

**Still not many reviews. Thanks to: Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), randaru102 (Thanks, I thought that would be cool!), LaUr3n- ShAuNy (thanks so much!) and sam-freddie (thanks a lot! Here you go, it's from Freddie's POV). PLEASE, PLEASE review. It helps me to continue and know that people read this.**

**Here's the chappy from Freddie's POV!**

_Chapter 4 1/2: September (Freddie's POV)_

We were on the bus to Fall Camp, we being Sam, me, and our new favorite students named Olivia, Katelyn and Davey. Davey was my favorite (Sam said he was just like me, but I strongly objected to that). Katelyn and Davey were mortal enemies (a lot like me and Sam), but unlike the two of us they'd be perfect together.

Anyway, I was sitting on the bus beside Sam, when suddenly she jumped up and yelled, "WHOO! FALL CAMP!"

I turned red and elbowed her in the gut. "SAM! Sit down, you're embarrassing me." Pretty much everyone had turned to stare at us by now.

"Oh, I am?" She gave me that innocent look that drives me insane. "Well, I guess this makes up for the airport then."

I started laughing, remembering how I'd carried her through the airport. "That was different."

"How so?" Sam challenged, that beautiful grin on her face (Okay, I admit it. I think Sam is…pretty. But we're just friends, I swear it). "It was just as embarrassing."

I blushed. Probably people thought we were a couple, and yeah, that was pretty embarrassing. "Maybe."

Katelyn, a feisty redhead with a temperament similar to Sam's, had been watching us with a grin on her face. "Ms. P! Do you and Mr. B fight a lot?"

I snickered, that had to be the understatement of the year. Sam did too. "Yeah, all the time. We have been our whole lives."

And it was true. Sam and I had been fighting- well, not our whole lives, but since sixth grade when I started crushing on Carly. That's when Sam's main goal became to ruin my life. It then became a game, a game that both of us were too afraid to quit playing.

Davey, who was on my other side, scowled. "Does Ms. P ever call you a dork?"

"That's her favorite word for me," I told the boy, groaning.

"Untrue!" Sam protested, lightly kicking my leg. "I like dork, nerd and nub all equally."

I moaned, turning to Davey. It sounded weird in my head…"See?"

Davey just laughed. "Yeah, Katelyn acts like that too."

"I do not!" Katelyn acted like she was sad, just like Sam did often. "I'm so much worse."

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

When they told us we were roommates, a flood of emotions came pouring through my body. First and foremost, shock. Then, anger, happiness, terror and joy, all in one big storm.

Sam's first reaction was anger. "What do you mean I'm rooming with him?"

"Well, all the students are paired up, and the ratio of female/male teachers was uneven…an extra female and an extra male, so we had no choice but to put you two together," the rooming supervisor explained. "We figured you wouldn't try anything, seeing as you two fight constantly and as you've said a million times are _just friends."_

Sam groaned, and I had to wonder what was so bad about me. "Great."

I decided I could get some great teasing out of this. "Well, let's go, roommate."

"I hate you," She groaned again. These simple words sent a shock of pain through me. Did she mean it? Did Sam Puckett really hate me?

I had no idea.

I decided to try something out. Laughing, I retorted, "You love me. Now, are you gonna walk or do I need to…"

She interrupted me, as I knew she would. "I can walk!" She took off up the stairs. I followed her, still laughing and trying not to let her bother me.

"You're such a dork," she informed me, probably as payback for my actions.

I shrugged it off. "So I've been told. Come on, it's only 2 nights."

"I guess it won't be that bad," She said carefully, rolling her eyes. I rejoiced internally.

"You guess?" I replied, grinning. "Come on, Sam, it'll be fun!"

She rolled her eyes again. "If you stop acting like I'm five, it might be."

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

We had to do an activity with our advisory groups first thing.

Now, I'm lucky to have gotten the group I got. I had: Davey, Olivia's brother Cale, a tenth grader named Tom (who kind of reminded me of Gibby), two Korean tenth grade guys named Jae Yoon and Jin Won, an American eleventh-grade guy named Jake and another senior guy named Vance (he's Canadian). They all seemed like very decent guys (some were a little dorky).

The girl advisories each picked a rival advisory from the mix. Puckett's advisory went first, and I watched intently as Haley, their oldest, went up to pick. I held my breath….

"Um, Benson's advisory."

_Oh, crap._

My guys started buzzing, and I felt like I was going to faint or something. Finally I just looked over at Sam and smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me.

After a few more minutes of talking, Cale tapped my shoulder. "Mr. B, are we allowed to do this?"

I snorted. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause we all like someone from that Advisory," Cale explained. "I like Haley, Vance likes Raleigh, Tom likes Olivia, Jae Yoon likes Soo Yun, Jin Won likes Lila, Jake likes Paris and Davey likes Katelyn."

"Dude!" Davey protested, slugging Cale. "I do not!"

"No one cares what you think, freshman," Vance retorted.

"Yeah! They do!" Davey replied.

Tom rolled his eyes. "No, they don't. Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

"I'm not hot," all the other guys chorused in unison, but Tom took off his shirt anyway.

"Does this include the teachers?" I inquired.

"Yep," They all told me.

I felt….sick. Scared. Weird. Shocked. And…happy? Why was I happy? I didn't want to kiss Sam again, did I?

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

During the games that day, I tried to push my boys to their full potential. Unfortunately, my guys weren't exactly the most athletic people out there (and I wasn't complaining, neither am I). However, Sam's advisory is the toughest, most athletic bunch of girls out there.

Sam's advisory won, 3-2.

It was time for a little pep talk.

Here's what I told them: "Guys! Do you really want this? Heck knows you've been crushing on those girls for far too long now! If you really, really want them to kiss you, you have to give it your all! You have to play your best until you drop down! You have to do everything in your power to make us win! Now let's go, guys!"

I didn't think it was that good a pep talk, but it got them motivated. We did all kinds of exercises that ended with me covered in mud.

High school boys are so easy to manipulate. I should know, I was one.

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

I walked into the room that night, all muddy.

"Benson!" Sam complained sleepily. "You're gonna get mud everywhere."

"Sorry," I murmured, grabbing my stuff. I showered off quickly and hopped into bed, but not before riling up Sam. I must say, it's quite a fun hobby.

"I was almost asleep, Fredstupid," Sam muttered. "You're getting it tomorrow…"

"Sure," I replied in the cocky tone that I know Sam can't stand. "And you'll get it Sunday when WE win."

Sam shot up, her curls flying everywhere. She looked so pretty… "Yeah, right. We'll win; my girls are all tough girls unlike your wimpy boys."

"We'll see," I muttered, pretending to sleep. She fell asleep soon after, and I watched her. She looked so pretty when she slept...

Cibby/Seddie/Cibby/Seddie

I hadn't expected Sam to ever be a damsel in distress.

That's why it came as a total surprise when, after letting go of the zipline, Sam Puckett tumbled right down into my arms. She fit comfortably there, as she had before. She wasn't heavy at all. Her eyes were closed, and finally she opened them to see what she'd landed on. "Freddie?" She used my real name? WOW. I'm shocked. "You- you caught me?"

I beamed, glad that my strength had increased. "I sure did."

Tom came down afterwards, with his shirt off. Dude, he was so Gibby.

Then, there was Cale, whooping and hollering all the way. Olivia yelled at him, but that didn't stop him.

_Hmm…_

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

That night was the last games.

My boys were ready, I knew it. They had all the motivation they needed, plus they could do it. I knew it.

I cheered them on constantly, reminding them of what they would gain. They passed that hula hoop over them faster than anyone I'd ever seen. Once they were done, they began to scream and hug each other, including me.

I glanced over at Puckett's advisory with their heads hung.

_It was a tie._

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

"Hey, Shelby," I greeted the brunette as I sunk into the chair next to hers.

"Hi, Freddie," She shot me a smile. "What's up?"

"You're secondary director, right?" I wondered. She nodded. I continued, "What happens if two teams tie in the rival race?"

"You have to do each other's bets," she confirmed my thoughts.

"Great," I blushed. "Well, I gotta go."

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

"It's a tie!" I sung as I came into the room that night.

Sam buried her head in a pillow, obviously disappointed in herself. "So I've heard."

"That means we each have to do each other's 'bets'," I announced, smirking from ear to ear.

Sam's head flew off that pillow real quick. "You're kidding me, Frednerd."

"Would I kid you?" I smiled my biggest smile, as an attempt to make sure she wouldn't be mad at me. "I have to do your bet, and you have to do mine."

"What was yours?" Sam asked me in a defeated tone. _Wait, what? Sam Puckett, defeated?_

"Well, we have an equal number, so each of your girls has to kiss each of my boys," I started laughing, kind of looking forward to it.

"And the principal was okay with that?" Sam inquired, smirking, obviously thinking she would win. Since when did Sam even care about the rules?

I shrugged, not letting her win again. "He said it was okay as long as it was a very short kiss."

"Teachers included?" Sam groaned, hanging her head.

"You better believe it, Puckett," I laughed again, trying to add humor into the non-funny situation.

"So unless I want to be arrested for being a pedophile, I have to kiss you?" Sam moaned, not too pleased at all.

"Yep," I smirked, not letting her get to me or know that I was actually looking forward to it.

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

Katelyn ended up kissing Davey first. Their kiss was adorable, not rough at all like I expected the kiss of two enemies to be. Sam and I got to choose the pairings, and we picked our favorites. Next were Olivia and Tom. I made sure that each of my boys was paired with their crush.

When it was my turn, Sam moved closer to me. I could feel her warm breath. "Well, lean."

I laughed quietly, compliantly moving in closer and then my lips brushed hers. Sparks flew as I took it a little deeper. After 10 seconds that seemed like forever, I pulled away.

"How was that?" I asked her as I pulled back.

"Nice," She murmured, and I knew what she meant.

"Nice," I echoed, causing a flashback. I continued on that flashback. "Good…work."

"You too," Sam laughed, and I did too.

Cibby/ Seddie/ Cibby/ Seddie

Sam's dare was plenty embarrassing.

All my guys and I had to put away our pride for 5 minutes. We all strapped on hairbows, slid on pink tutus over our jeans (the paper said nothing about leotards!) and dance to a girly song. We chose "Free to Be Me," by Francesca Battistelli, it seemed girly enough.

Sam's cackle was the loudest out of everyone's. I felt my cheeks flame.

Finally, the song was over and we pulled off the tutus. Sam dashed over to me. "I hope you know I caught this on video."

I nodded. "I figured as much."

"You know me too well," she laughed.

**Hm, I think that was pretty okay! Tell me which one you like better…Sam or Freddie's POV. Also, it may be a bit early in the story to start asking, but what teen pairings do you like? (By teen, I mean the high schoolers). Do you like Katelyn/ Davey? Olivia/ Davey (ugh, reminds me of Creddie)? Olivia/ Tom? Honestly, I'm doing free vote for this! If you don't know, then just wait for next chapter, we'll get to see them a little better. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5: October

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad you guys are definitely Seddie shippers. So, thanks to: Kpfan72491 (Thanks! I'm glad you're a K/D supporter), seddie-is-sexy (Thanks a lot!), (Thanks, I'm glad everyone likes K/D), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it, and those are probably the pairings I'll use), abracadabra94 (Thanks a lot! Glad you liked it), DorkyLuvBD (Last chapter was Freddie's POV and thanks for voting, I was just making sure!), g (Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you like it, and your vote is counted), randaru102 (I might just do that…), BlackSheep15, Siriusly Cute and SorrisoD'Amore.**

**Well, this chapter is kind of a chapter where someone points out the obvious and a lot of chiz happens. Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 5: October_

"And that's why you should always wear gloves while using chemicals," I explained.

Katelyn cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "I still wanna do it."

Olivia hit her arm lightly (she didn't seem strong enough to hurt anyone, anyway). "Katelyn! That's dangerous."

"Did you see what it did to her glove?" Davey exclaimed.

"Figures you'd agree with Olivia," Katelyn muttered, almost sounding hurt.

"Figures you would say that," Davey retorted.

"Guys!" April, a loud, crazy Korean girl, shrieked. "Please do not fight."

"Why not?" Katelyn challenged, a gleam in her blue-green eyes.

April looked at them like they were crazy. "You do not need to waste your time on that boy, he not even handsome."

"Hey!" Davey cried indignantly. "I'm not ugly."

"Not handsome either," April deduced. Someone flew into the room then.

Bob smiled at them. "Is this where the science help is?"

"Get out of here, Bob!" I yelled jokingly.

"You are very stupid," April commented. "Did you know that?" Rather than replying, Bob just fled the room.

"He is so stupid," April told them.

Isabelle, a blonde French girl, snickered under her hand. "Do you like him, April?"

"No!" April protested. "He just stupid boy. He not even handsome boy, plus he is weird."

I rolled my eyes. "Back on topic, guys."

In my class this year for 9th grade biology, I had 7 girls and 1 boy. The girls were Katelyn, Olivia (I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but she's half Chinese and half American), April, Isabelle (who seemed a tiny bit like me, lazy and sarcastic, but not as like me as Katelyn was), Breanne (an American who seemed like a nice girl with an evil mind, plus a bit crazy), Adi (an Iraqi, she seemed like a strange girl to me, just full out weird. She couldn't even talk to guys, too nervous. See? That chiz is jank) and Jessy (an American girl who was pretty interesting, a bit tomboyish). Then of course there was Davey, who wasn't a girl.

Isabelle groaned. "Do we have to?"

"I don't want to either, trust me," I told them, raising an eyebrow. "Now come on, what's this chiz mean?" I wrote some scientific stuff up on the board.

April raised her hand. "I cannot understand the word _chiz_."

"_Chiz _means stuff," I explained.

Adi laughed. "That's some jank chiz, can you say that?"

"You sure can. Make sure to tell your English teacher I told you that," I grinned evilly. "Now, who can understand this?"

Breanne, Olivia, Davey, Jessy and Adi raised their hands. After a second of grumbling, Katelyn reluctantly raised hers too. Isabelle and April just looked confused.

I sighed. "Do you know what genetics is?"

"Yeah," Katelyn groaned. "A boring science topic."

Everyone in the room snickered, and Isabelle added, "Exactly!"

I sighed, and began teaching like I was supposed to be, instead of watching the 8 kids as if they were some kind of Korean drama or something.

But really, they were pretty entertaining.

**IAT iAT iAT **

I walked up and slung my arm around the dork's neck. "Hey, Freddork, how was your class with the freshmen?"

He didn't bother to remove it. I'd been teasing him like this for weeks now. No, we weren't going out or anything, it was just…fun. "It was pretty much normal. You know, my fill of entertainment. Oh, yeah. Bob put his arm around April."

My head spun to face him. "What?"

"He was trying to hint to Davey to put his arm around Katelyn…" Freddie explained, smirking. "Yeah, Bob supports Katelyn and Davey together too."

I cracked up. "That's hilarious! I should so come in your classroom and watch. We don't have a Bob in our class."

Freddie smiled softly. "Sam, you already do."

"No!" I protested, punching his arm lightly. "I just peek in the window and make faces at the kids."

He patted my arm affectionately. "And yet, you still manage to disrupt the class for about two whole minutes. You haven't changed a bit since middle school."

I punched him again. "Wow, dork, two whole minutes! The world's gonna end!"

"Sam," Freddie groaned. "You know what I mean?"

We plopped down in the seat across from Carly on the staff bus. Carly grinned at us. "Hey, what's up, guys?"

I slumped down in my seat. "Pretty normal day, as always, Carly."

"My kids are so cute!" Carly squealed, and Freddie and I gave each other a kill-me-now glance. It was just another of those things that we (freakishly) had in common- a common hate for Carly's little rants about how adorable her little kindergartners were. "You know, that little kid Matthew and the Japanese kid Sari were so totally holding hands today! I really think that they're in love! They're so cute!"

"So we've heard," Freddie mumbled. I kicked his foot lightly and tried to keep from cracking up.

"You're a sucker for romance, Carls," I informed her.

Carly scowled at me jokingly. "So are you! I mean, you and Freddie have this whole elaborate plan thing going to get Katelyn and Davey together…"

I interrupted haughtily. "Carly! That's not a romance thing; you know Frednub and I are like the anti-romantic sappy people."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "It's more like…a game. If they get together, we win."

I nodded. "It's just a fun little game."

"Yeah, but you're too wrapped up in your little game to see that Katelyn and Davey act just like you guys!" Carly shouted. She then covered her mouth. "Oops."

Freddie and I gave each other shocked glances, then turned back to Carly and exclaimed in unison, "WHAT?"

"You heard what I said," Carly told us in a sort of wavering voice. "You guys acted, you STILL ACT exactly like Katelyn and Davey do! And yet you want Katelyn and Davey together! I don't understand you two!" She then peered out the window. "Oh, it's our stop."

In a state of shock, Freddie and I climbed off the bus. People roared around us, but I was busy wondering about what Carly said.

_The sparks…the KISS….how comfortable yet nervous I am around him…could I possibly like the dork? _

And from the look on said dork's face, he was probably wondering the same exact thing.

iAT iAT iAT

She called him that night, they had to talk. "Freddork?"

"Sam?" he asked drowsily. "What- why are you calling me?"

"We need to talk," She told him firmly.

"About what?" he asked, not fully grasping what she was talking about.

She sighed impatiently. "You and I both know what Carly said. Now what to do about it?"

"Sam," He groaned. "Just….leave it alone. Carly says a lot of things. I don't want to mess up our… friendship."

"I guess so," I decided, feeling unsure.

"Well, bye then," Freddie replied, and his voice wavered in the middle. _He was unsure too_…

iAT iAT iAT

"Time for _Zhong Qiu Jie_!" Adi told me as she walked into science class that day.

I crinkled my brow. "What the heck is that?"

Adi laughed. "You don't know what Mid-Autumn Festival is?"

"No," I muttered. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this Mid-Autumn Festival chiz?"

Adi rolled her eyes. "Look at the calendar."

I picked it up. "Next week there's no school?"

"Yeah!" Adi exclaimed. "So me and my bro are gonna watch Barbie movies!"

I resisted the urge to insult her (she's just a student). "Um….you ARE 14, right?"

"Yeah," Adi replied. "What about it?"

"Nothing," I murmured.

iAT iAT iAT

I tried to avoid Freddie as much as possible during Mid-Autumn Festival, but it was basically impossible, considering he was everywhere I went. Carly also tried to have a few times when the three of us hung out together ("just like old times!) but ever since Carly had said that, things were creepily awkward between me and Freddie.

Carly was the one to start it though, and she was also the one to fix it.

She dragged me to her apartment with promises of ham and bacon. When I got there, Freddie was waiting.

"I gotta go….feed my fish!" I stuttered.

Freddie rolled his eyes, and Carly punched my arm. "Sam, you don't have a fish!"

"I just got one!" I lied.

Carly scowled. "Sit down. Now, I think we all know why you guys are here."

"Because you got things all awkward between me and the dork," I told her.

"Well, things shouldn't be awkward! You guys are great friends, you should be able to be friends even though I made a single stupid comment about you two liking each other! That's no reason for things to get all awkward!" Carly yelled.

I turned to Freddie. "I guess not."

"I hate awkwardness," he agreed, reaching over and hugging me. Sparks and goosebumps sparked up on my arms, but I tactfully ignored them.

I hugged him back, but when he pulled away, I flicked him in the nose. "Aw, Sam, what was that for?"

"For being a dork," I told him, laughing.

**Next chapter skips to November in Fredward's POV. There's not really much else, unless you really want to read the Bob/April scene. Anyway, I hope you liked this! For those who are fans of iDo Care, I couldn't resist, I had to put them in! So now we have more ship options:**

**Bob/ April**

**Davey/ any girl in the class**

**So, keep reviewing! Tell me what you want in the story.**


	7. Chapter 5 and a Half: October FPOV

**Hi, peoples!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews: randaru102 (Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like it!), gameandtvaddict123 (Haha, me too. This story is actually based off two teachers at my school that we rumored were dating…we never went that far though. Thanks!), seddie-is-sexy (well, here ya go! Hope you like it), SorrisoD'Amore (Wow, thanks so much), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (thanks! hope you like it!), chasingXstarlight, Jaade123, Psyche29, T-Shiz224 and EmmaLynn3.**

**Well, hope you like this! REVIEW!**

_Chapter 5/12: October (Freddie' POV)_

The ninth graders (and some tenth graders…well, one) filed into class. I smirked, knowing what I had planned for the day. As they began to sit down, I yelled, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!"

They all turned and stared at me, obviously confused. I informed them, "I'm rearranging the tables."

They turned to stare at me in shock. "WHAT?"

"Mixing it up a bit," I said nonchalantly. I then turned and drew the tables on the board.

The groups were:

Table 1: Katelyn and Davey on one side, Bob and April on the other.

Table 2: Olivia, Jessy, Breanne, Adi.

I didn't actually teach Isabelle, she was a year behind in Math.

Feeling like Sam, I watched evilly as the kids at the table (that Sam and I, when coming up with the seating, yes, she and I hung out a lot, deemed the "Couples Table") sat down awkwardly. The other table was the "Bachelorette Table."

Unsubtly, Breanne leaned over and whispered to Olivia, "Aw, look at the cute couples!"

"So cute," Olivia giggled. We watched as blazing red spots appeared on all of their cheeks.

"Shut up!" Katelyn hissed.

"Ah na, you guys!" April shrieked. "Cannot like that guy! He so ugly, you know? Just weird boy. Do not like him!"

Bob turned red. "Well, I cannot like you! Too boy-crazy, you know? Also so strange! She puts on makeup during class!"

"Ah na!" April yelled. "I have boyfriend in Korea!"

"No guy like you, you know?" Bob retorted.

I was _almost _laughing too hard to break it up. "All right, guys, time for the real class. The drama can end now."

I noticed about halfway through the lesson that something was distracting the "Couples Table." Peering curiously around Breanne, I finally figured out what it was. "Bob? What are you doing?"

Bob's arm was stretched over the back of April's chair. April, who hardly ever blushed, was blushing like crazy now. She didn't seem at all revolted as I thought she would've been, but instead she seemed…satisfied?

Bob was motioning like crazy to Davey, obviously trying to tell him to put his arm around Katelyn, though he and I both know that Davey would never do it.

Davey was turning red now. I repeated, "What the heck are you doing, Bob?"

Bob smiled. "I want Davey put his arm around Katelyn, you know? He really like her."

"I do not!" Davey protested. "Like I would ever like that red-headed demon!"

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "I would never in a million years like a dork like him."

"Sureee," I muttered, turning back to my computer, knowing by now that those two were both amazing liars.

Katelyn shot back, "Well, you guys are always saying that me and Davey here are just like you and Ms. P. Do YOU like Ms. P?"

My whole face heated up. "Um…I will choose not to answer that."

Davey smirked. "Exactly."

_No way was I saying anything about this to Sam…._

Speak of the devil.

Said blonde-headed demon appeared at the window, making faces. My students all cracked up, turning to watch her.

"Sam!" I mouthed to her angrily. "You're so dead!"

Sam smirked cockily, mouthing back, "Like you would ever kill me, Freddork!"

I sighed, knowing my class wouldn't be back in order for at least another few minutes. Sam was so dead…

Idcidcidc

I felt someone wrap their arm around my neck, and due to the resulting sparks, I knew exactly who it was. I didn't bother to push it off. Sam greeted, "Hey, how was your class with the freshmen?"

"It was pretty much normal," I shrugged. You know, my fill of entertainment. Oh, yeah. Bob put his arm around April."

Sam's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "What?"

"He was trying to hint to Davey to put his arm around Katelyn…" I explained, trying not to crack up at the expression on her face. "Yeah, Bob supports Katelyn and Davey together too."

Sam cracked up first. "That's hilarious! I should so come in your classroom and watch. We don't have a Bob in our class."

"Sam, you already do," I reminded her, grinning softly.

"No!" Sam protested. She leaned over and gave me a light punch, more like a flirt punch than a real one like she usually gave me. "I just peek in the window and make faces at the kids."

Playing along, I patted her arm affectionately. "And yet, you still manage to disrupt the class for about two whole minutes. You haven't changed a bit since middle school."

Sam punched me again, a little harder this time. "Wow, dork, two whole minutes! The world's gonna end!"

"Sam," I groaned. "You know what I mean?"

We then got on the bus and were subjected to a monologue from Carly about her adorable kindergarteners. The conversation started out innocently, as usual, then hit a taboo subject as Sam and I made fun of Carly's romantic interests.

"So are you!" Carly exclaimed in response to our accusations. "I mean, you and Freddie have this whole elaborate plan thing going to get Katelyn and Davey together…"

Sam interrupted her really fast, like it was really bad. "Carly! That's not a romance thing; you know Frednub and I are like the anti-romantic sappy people."

"Yeah," I agreed quickly, thinking up an explanation that made sense. "It's more like…a game. If they get together, we win."

Sam nodded, shooting me a grateful look. "It's just a fun little game."

Then it hit rock bottom."Yeah, but you're too wrapped up in your little game to see that Katelyn and Davey act just like you guys!" Carly shouted. She then covered her mouth. "Oops."

Sam and I exchanged shocked glances, then turned back to Carly and exclaimed in unison, "WHAT?"

"You heard what I said," Carly reminded us in a wavering voice that sounded like she was nervous. "You guys acted, you STILL ACT exactly like Katelyn and Davey do! And yet you want Katelyn and Davey together! I don't understand you two!" Peeking out the window, she tried to return to normality. "Oh, it's our stop."

Sam and I shuffled off of the bus, completely stunned. _Was Carly right? Could I possibly like Sam as more than a friend or a coworker? She's annoying, bully-ish, crazy, deranged, evil, funny, great….she makes sparks fly like no one else…._

And from the look on said demon's face, she was thinking the same things.

Idcidcidc

Later that night, when I was trying to sleep again, Sam called me. I answered sleepily.

"Freddork?" She asked.

"We need to talk," She commanded.

"About what?" I asked, pretending to be clueless. _As if. _

Sam sighed on the other end. "You and I both know what Carly said. Now what should we do about it?"

"Sam," I groaned indecisively. I really, REALLY liked her, but I didn't tell her that. I didn't want to mess up anything. She didn't like me back, I knew that. "Just….leave it alone. Carly says a lot of things. I don't want to mess up our… friendship."

"I guess so," she decided, sounding as unsure as I felt.

"Well, bye then," I replied, feeling more unsure than I'd ever felt in my entire life. _Why did she make me feel this way?_

iAT iAT iAT

After an incredibly awkward _Zhong Qiu Jie, _Carly made me talk to my demon.

She invited me over with promises of a Galaxy Wars marathon with just the two of us. Though I didn't like her like that anymore, I accepted eagerly in hopes of us being close again. But I should've learned by now. Carly's picked up quite a few tricks from Sam.

When Sam walked in, I knew something was up. I gulped.

Sam looked shocked and unsettled. "I gotta go….feed my fish!"

I just rolled my eyes, knowing that Sam didn't (and would never) have a fish. It would die in the first two or so days. Carly just punched her arm. "Sam, you don't have a fish!"

"I just got one!" I could tell that Sam was lying by the way she fingered the strands of her blonde curls nervously.

Carly just scowled. "Sit down. Now, I think we all know why you guys are here."

"Because you got things all awkward between me and the dork," Sam reminded her, not seeming too happy about the awkward twist.

"Well, things shouldn't be awkward! You guys are great friends; you should be able to be friends even though I made a single stupid comment about you two liking each other! That's no reason for things to get all awkward!" Carly was yelling by now, which let both of us know she was totally serious.

Sam turned to me with those beautiful (WHAT?) blue eyes. "I guess not."

"I hate awkwardness," I agreed, and, acting on an impulse, I reached over and hugged her. Sparks flew as they always did, and I traced the goosebumps on her skin innocently. She didn't notice.

She hugged me back, as I'd hoped. However, when I pulled away, Sam quickly flicked me on the nose. "Aw, Sam, what was that for?" I complained

"For being a dork," she informed me, giggling like a…._like a girl_.

As it turned out, I did get to watch the Galaxy Wars marathon. However, it wasn't with the girl I'd originally expected. It was so, so, SO much better.

I watched the all too many Galaxy Wars movies with Samantha Puckett.

Out of all the many times I'd watched these movies, this had to be the best one…

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is Sam's POV, November. Review for that! Oh yeah, and if you don't know what "Ah na" means, it's basically an exclamation used by Koreans meaning "Oh man!" or something similar.**

**In case you don't know what to write in a review, here's a short survey about the OCs in the story:**

**Who is your fave student? If you need a reminder of all the students so far, you can see my profile. I also will put up pics of what I imagine them as!**

**What is your fave pairing of the students?**

**Who are you most like personality-wise?**

**Who (in 9****th**** grade) do you want to see more of?**

**Thanks! I'm putting up pics now of all the OCs.**

**REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 6: November

**Not many reviews ****. In the words of April, "I so sad. Not many peoples review. You want me be happy, you review please." In the words of Sam Puckett: "Review or you're dead meat." Anyway, just review! But thanks to the great reviewers: randaru102 (Thanks so much!), SorrisoD'Amore (Thanks! I love fluff ****), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks!), Seddie star, xXxBeautifullyBrokenxXx, Aria P and Chuckme3. Keep reviewing!**

**Btw, I just got back from my school's FALL CAMP and it was awesome! I got so many new ideas for the whole Bob/April and Katelyn/Davey ships. The following "Honey, I Love You" situation ACTUALLY HAPPENED. Ah so funny man!**

**Hope you LOVE IT!**

_Chapter 6: November_

"Time for the first official study help!" I announced, opening the door for the girls who giggled but walked in.

My version of study help was not for the girls that needed help in Math. On the contrary, it was more of a 'gossip session' with the occasional studying. Carly (and Olivia) both strongly objected to the idea, but both came anyway.

Sitting in my chair, I took attendance mentally.

Olivia, Katelyn, April, Isabelle, Breanne, Adi, Jessy, Paris, Lila, Ana (pronounced almost the same as Ah-na, the Koreans loved that. Ana was half-Spanish, half-French but only spoke Spanish. She'd lived in Mexico the past two years) and Naomi (another Korean girl that was definitely strange…she once threatened to jump out a window).

Carly and Shelby, my unofficial helpers, both filed in soon afterwards. We then 'began'.

The question of the day (according to Breanne) was "Who do you like?"

"No one," I responded promptly.

All the students snickered, then Carly and Shelby followed suit.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ms. P. That's some sick chiz to even _say _that."

"I thought we weren't supposed to lie in here," Olivia added.

"We're not!" I told them quickly. "I don't like anyone!"

"How can you even say that with a straight face?" Paris asked, scowling.

"Who do you think I like, anyway?" I inquired.

"Mr. B!" Every single student exclaimed in unison. Carly and Shelby just cracked up.

"What the…?" I trailed off, speechless. "I don't like MR. B! That's unprofessional…that's impossible…" _That's true, _my conscience added.

_Is not, _I retorted.

Adi smirked. "Are you sureeeeee?"

"Absolutely," I told them, actually feeling unsure. "Next!"

Paris scowled. "I like…no one!"

"Nuh-uh," Lila sung. "Paris likes Jake!"

"Ah, Paris!" April laughed. "Why you not tell me? I will not tell people, just like to know."

"I don't like him!" Paris protested, turning red.

"I think your face gives it all away," I remarked.

"Look who's talking," Paris retorted, looking down to hide her flaming face. "I don't like Jake…that's just…"

"True?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Paris screeched. "Time for you to go…Olivia!"

"I like….TOM!" She stated briskly, turning red.

Everyone shot each other confused looks, and then exclaimed together, "You like TOM?"

"Yes!" Olivia buried her face in her pink and white plaid hoodie.

"Well, that's…" Katelyn trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Interesting," Breanne put in.

"Yeah, interesting," I agreed. "I didn't ever see you two together…that's almost like Carly and Gibby…"

Carly turned red. "Yeah, that'll never happen."

"I can see you guys together," Shelby mused.

"Ms. Shay and Mr. Gibson?" Adi and Naomi exclaimed in unison. "Ugh, no."

"I can see it now," Isabelle laughed. "The popular girl with the true loser boy…so cliché, but so good…I mean, Mr. Gibson could definitely never turn into a popular guy."

Gibby burst in. "I thought I told you to call me Mr. Gibby!"

"Gibby," Freddie whispered urgently. "They're not supposed to know that we're here!"

"Fredward?" I screeched. "Is that YOU?"

"No," Freddie replied in a high pitched voice.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled, running for the doorway. Freddie and Gibby took off running. I brushed off my hands. "Oh, the advantages of having power over men."

An amused look made its way onto Katelyn's face. "I definitely agreed."

"Well, looks like it's your turn, Katelyn," I reminded her.

"I don't like anyone," Katelyn told us in one breath.

Breanne snickered. "Yeah, right. You SO like Davey!"

"I do not," Katelyn protested.

Breanne sighed, though it was more of a relieved sigh. Confused, I listened patiently as she said, "Good, cause I do!"

All of us shot each other is-she-crazy glances. "WHAT?"

"I like Davey, guys!" Breanne beamed. "Isn't that amazing?"

On the inside, I was freaking out. _Oh no…this could ruin everything between Katelyn and Davey. _And by the look on Katelyn's face, she was thinking the same thing.

Jessy stood up. "What? You can't like him!"

Breanne stood up so she was facing Jessy. "Why not? He's totally cute and sweet!"

"Because I like him!" Jessy glared daggers at Breanne.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Breanne was still being sickeningly sweet.

I sighed. "Anyone else like Davey?"

"NO!" Katelyn, in denial as always, yelled. Everyone else shook their heads. Katelyn smirked. "Who do you like, April?"

"Do not like anyone, you know?" April responded. "No good guys. This school not have enough guys, no Korean guy in our class. No cute Korean at all. So bad. Want Korean guy to come."

Lila rolled her eyes. "You tell me you like Bob, man."

"I never say that!" April blushed. Everyone else snickered until April shot them dangerous glares.

I patted her shoulder. "Chillax, April. Don't need any deaths today…unless someone's spying again and I kill them! That means you, Freddork!"

"Who you like, Lila?" April questioned.

"I like Up, you know?" Lila giggled. "He so handsome!"

"Who's Up?" Shelby and I said simultaneously, exchanging confused glances with Carly.

"Jin Won," Naomi added, smiling brightly.

"Ah, Naomi also likes Jin Won!" Adi realized.

"What happened to Isabelle?" Carly questioned, pointing at the blonde who was asleep on the table, head down and eyes closed.

"Happens all the time," Katelyn snickered. "I got this." She grabbed a feather off April's ruffly shirt ("Ah na, man! Do not do!") and tickled Isabelle's nose.

"AHHH!" Isabelle shrieked, shooting up. "What the heck?..Katelyn."

"You know it," Katelyn smirked.

"I hate you," Isabelle muttered before dozing off.

I completely understood, I couldn't be friends with someone a lot like myself either…well, except Katelyn. But that was different.

"Ana! Who do you like?" Katelyn asked.

"Trevor," She sighed, telling us she liked a boy a year older than her that was probably the cutest Asian in the school.

April cocked her head. "Do you two talks?"

"No," Ana grinned. "I still like him though."

iAT iAT iAT

"What do you mean we're invited to Olivia's party?" I yelled.

"We're invited to Olivia's party, and we're going," Carly stated firmly. "Calm down, Sam."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I HAVEN'T BEEN TO A HIGH SCHOOL PARTY….well, since high school," I rolled my eyes.

Carly patted my shoulder with a bit of caution. "Sam, this school is different. I can tell, just trust me. Besides, Freddie'll be there."

I tried to pretend like this didn't make a difference. "Fine, I'll go. But I don't like the dork, so don't start getting any ideas."

"Oh, I won't," Carly reassured me, smirking still.

_Oh, crap. _

iAT iAT iAT

Olivia clapped her hands, taking control. "Okay, our first game is one of my all-time favorites. It's called, "Honey, I Love You." In this game, you will walk up to someone in the circle and try to make them smile by saying a variation of 'Honey, I love you, will you please, please smile?"

Everyone grinned. "I know this game!"

"I think Ms. P should start," Olivia grinned at me. I shrugged, knowing how to start the game off hilariously.

I walked straight up to Freddie, cupped both his cheeks and stared into his deep brown eyes. "Honey... I love you, will, you please, please smile?" I used all the emotion in me, and I could hear people laughing around me.

Freddie smiled as if in a daze. I thumped his forehead, smirked and walked off. "My job here is done with the nub."

Freddie finally caught on. "HEY!"

"I won fair and square for once, nerd," I reminded him.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He did it to Shelby, who smiled, and the game kept going. One of the funniest to me was between Up and Olivia.

Up came up to Olivia and kneeled down. Everyone around him 'oohed' because Olivia's older brother, Cale, and Up were good friends. "Sorry, Cale," Up muttered. "Honey, I love you, will you please, please smile?"

"Honey, I don't love you," Olivia blurted, and everyone around them snickered. Olivia flamed red. "I mean, honey, I love you, but I just can't smile."

The game continued.

Bob came up to April. "Honey, I love you…" but he had no need to finish. April was already cracking up from embarrassment. We all laughed too.

"Nice job," Someone that was awfully close to me whispered, their breath blowing against my neck and producing goosebumps.

I spun around. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, FREDLUMPS?" Everyone turned to look at me, and I groaned. "Get a life, dorks!" Grumbling, they resumed playing. I hissed again, "What the heck are you doing, Fredlumps?"

"Aw, you knew it was me," He did his cute pout.

"No one else is nubbish enough to play an amateurish play like that," I informed him.

"Didn't know you even knew what the word amateur was," he retorted. "Isn't that a little too complicated for a peanut-sized brain like yours?"

I high-fived him. "Nice. You're catching on."

"I learned from the master," he complimented, grinning.

A blush crept over my face. "Keep your creepy preferences to yourself."

We watched together as Carly went up to Gibby. "Honey, I really, really love you, will you please just smile?" She began to get teary-eyed.

Playing along, Gibby cried, "Only for you, darling!" He smiled feebly and switched with Carly.

"They like each other," I whispered.

"It's so obvious," he agreed, placing his hand on my shoulder. _Those darn sparks again. _"Wanna get some food with all the other…grownups?"

"Do I ever!" I exclaimed, hopping up. All the kids (plus Carly, and Gibby, if he counted) stared at me. I grinned. "HUNGRY TEACHER HERE!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me off. It was such a wonderful feeling that I….

_ Stop it, Sam, _I cautioned. _You're Sam Puckett. You can't like Freddie Benson._

_ Too late for that._

**If you guys have time, it'd be awesome if you could fill out the answers to *at least* one of these questions. It would really help with my OC development!**

**Who is your fave student? If you need a reminder of all the students so far, you can see my profile. I also will put up pics of what I imagine them as!**

**What is your fave pairing of the students?**

**Who are you most like personality-wise?**

**Who (in 9th grade) do you want to see more of?**

**Thanks so much guys! PUH-LEASE REVIEW! For me? (puppy dog eyes) To end world hunger? FOR THE CHILDREN?**


	9. Chapter 7: December

**Hi, everyone!**

**Wow, lots of reviews. In the words of April: "I so happy!" Thanks to: .sock (wow, thanks a lot! Yeah, April/ Bob is a more original pairing while Katelyn/Davey is more Seddie-ish. Yeah, I get to spend my life with pretty much everyone in the story except Davey, there's a more jock version of Davey though. Again, thanks a lot!), Killer-Daisy (thanks, and thanks for voting), randaru102 (Thanks a lot! It's okay, I didn't know what it meant either, it means Original Character ****), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks so much! Glad you liked it), Sorriso D'Amore (Ha thanks a lot! I'm glad), seddie 4eva (Thanks for your opinion! I'm also like Katelyn), Kpfan72491 (Thanks! Glad you like it ****), johnnyx77 (I know **** thanks a lot!), T-Shiz224 (Ha, thanks for the idea! I came close to it in this chapter, I might actually do it in a later chapter, but thanks!), , Killer-Daisy and SeddieObsessive.**

**Hope you guys like it! Please review! I know, it's supposed to be from FPOV but I'm gonna go to SPOV again and then next chapter is continued from FPOV. Confusing, I know, but I'm just gonna go with it…it's an experiment thing. **

_Chapter 7: December _

Katelyn walked into Science class that day obviously steaming mad. Adi was behind her, repeating, "Mj, Spiderman's girlfriend," over and over.

Katelyn finally turned around and shot Adi a glare. "Say that one more time and you're dead meat."

"Okay, okay!" Adi threw her hands up in surrender.

I walked over to the two girls, cocking my eyebrow. "Alright, girls, what the chiz is going on?"

"Katelyn and Davey are dating!" Adi exclaimed, smirking.

Katelyn's fist came pummeling toward her face, and I caught it right before it hit Adi's face. "Katelyn! Violence is…um, rude."

"I'm not dating Davey," Katelyn muttered stubbornly.

I swiveled around to look at Adi. "What do you mean, Katelyn's dating Davey?"

"They're in a skit together and they're the couple- AH!" Adi was cut off by Katelyn's fist coming dangerously near to her face.

I grabbed both Katelyn's hands in my iron-strong Sam Puckett grip. "Okay, explain further."

Everything came rushing out. "We are doing a skit in English class. The group is me, Katelyn, Davey, Breanne, Bob and Lu." Lu was a tenth-grade boy that was weird and…just weird, but he was actually pretty smart. "We finally decided to do Spiderman. Bob and Lu flat out refused to be Spiderman, so that left Davey, who didn't care. Then I called the role of Harry, so Katelyn and Breanne rock-paper-scissored for who had to be Mary Jane and Katelyn lost! So now she's Mary Jane and Davey's Spiderman!"

I started cracking up. "Who's everybody else?"

"Lu's that Flash dude and Uncle Ben," Adi grinned. "I'm Harry; Breanne's the Aunt and the guy that shoots Uncle Ben. Bob is Green Lantern."

"Well, that should be interesting," I laughed again. "Katelyn, I'm gonna let go of you now. If you try to lunge for Adi, I swear I'll tackle to you to the ground."

Grumbling, Katelyn made no move towards Adi as I let go of her. I smiled in satisfaction, knowing I had to tell Freddie about this ASAP. "I'll be right back, I have something to discuss with another teacher." Olivia stepped into the room then. "Olivia! You can make sure Katelyn doesn't kill Adi, all right?"

Olivia nodded, obviously confused. "But…why?"

"SHE TOLD MS. P ABOUT THE SKIT!" Katelyn roared.

Olivia reached over and put her hand on Katelyn's shoulder. "Calm down, Kate. Everyone was gonna find out sometime."

Katelyn seemed to relax, and I took that as a sign that it was time for me to make my escape. Slipping out the door, I ran down the hall and crashed into someone, falling on top of them.

"Crap," I muttered, opening my eyes so that they focused on chocolaty brown ones. _Crap, chiz, oh no. _"Well, this is jank."

Freddie's laugh rumbled from beneath me. "I definitely agree."

"Fredward Benson," I pretended not to have realized who it was. "Just the guy I was looking for."

A random annoying teacher walked by, muttering, "Nice score, Benson."

Freddie flamed red. Also blushing, I then climbed off him, dusting nonexistent dust off of my clothes. Freddie stood up and flipped his (a little longer) brown hair out of his eyes. His longer hair made him look pretty hot.

_Just saying. _

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked, smiling crookedly in that cute way I love…hate.

I smiled back at him. "You'll never guess what."

"What?" he repeated. "I'm not too good at guessing."

"Katelyn and Davey are in a Spiderman skit together! Katelyn's Mary Jane and Davey's Spiderman!" I squealed.

Freddie's face lit up. "You're kidding."

"Would I kid you, Fredweird?" I grinned at him. "Isn't that awesome news?"

Grinning, Freddie high-fived me. "It's awesome, Sam. That's gotta be the funniest skit ever."

"Yeah, we've gotta have front row seats," I grinned. "I'll find out when it is."

"You better," Freddie said, walking around behind me. I spun around to face him, not realizing how close he was, and my lips met his.

I should have pulled away, I knew it, but there were sparks flying off our lips like crazy and I _just couldn't pull away. _

Being Katelyn, sometime when we were kissing she dashed down the hall to us. "Ms. P, are you ever coming back to class- _oh._"

Freddie and I pulled away quickly, exchanging frantic glances. "Katelyn, it's not what it looks like!"

"Sure it isn't," Katelyn smirked. _Darn that girl for being so much like me. _"Yeah, your lips just accidentally met _but that's not kissing, is it?_"

"Exactly!" Freddie and I told her in unison, barely even glancing at one another.

"Sureee," Katelyn took off up the stairs. Exchanging a quick glance, Freddie and I took off after her, running as quickly as possible.

But before we could catch her or muffle her, Katelyn announced to the whole class, "Ms. P and Mr. B were just kissing!"

I heard someone gasp behind me, and I spun around to see Carly.

iAT iAT iAT

"What is going on with you two?" Carly interrogated Freddie and I.

Our heads hung, we both answered, "I don't know."

Barely even noticing our response, Carly continued, "One day you're at each other's throats, trying to kill each other, and the next you're kissing in the hallway!"

"It was accidental!" I tried to explain.

"Are you two dating or something?" Carly finished, staring at the two of us suspiciously.

"NO!" Freddie and I exclaimed in unison, almost too quickly.

"Why the quick answer?" Carly retorted breezily. "_Defensive?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Carls, I'm not dating the dork. He was standing behind me, I spun around quickly, and our _lips met. _Aren't you ever going to let it go?"

"How long was it?" Carly stared us directly in the eyes.

"Are you gonna ask that question every time we kiss?" I mumbled.

Freddie elbowed me. "I don't know, a minute?"

"A minute?" Carly shrieked. "If you guys' lips accidentally met, why didn't you pull away?"

"Didn't feel like it," we both shrugged.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Well, did you like it?"

I raised my eyebrows, and so did Freddie. Just as we were about to answer, Gibby burst in the door.

iAT iAT iAT

"Sam, we have to talk about this," Freddie pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" I replied coolly. "We kissed, I liked it, I like _you, _you don't want to date me, there's nothing else to talk about."

Freddie grabbed my shoulder. "_What? _I never said I didn't want to date you…"

"Yeah, you implied it," I attempted to remove his hand from my shoulder.

"And you never said you liked me before," Freddie spun me around so his dark brown eyes bore into mine. "Sam, I…"

**Ooh, cliffy!**

**A little Katelyn/Davey in there though Davey is not **_**actually **_**in this chapter. Next chapter is from Freddie's POV, with the skit, Seddie, and a LOT of other stuff. **

**We're almost halfway through the year already. **

**Oh yeah, and the whole Spiderman skit thing actually did happen to me. In a skit that we will perform Friday (or Monday) I'm Mary Jane (cause of my red hair and a lost game of rock-paper-scissors) and my ex-crush is Spiderman. **

**Fun, right?**

**Please review! It makes me so happy!**


	10. Chapter 7 and a Half: December FPOV

**Hey, everybody!**

**Guess what: my ex-crush is no longer Spiderman, but I'm still stuck as Mary Jane. The new Spiderman in **_**my **_**life is now the guy whom Bob is based off of. And Bob knows none of the lines! So we'll see how it goes…tomorrow. Don't worry, I left it the same in the story.**

**Thanks to: SorrisoD'Amore (Thanks! Hope you love it), g (here ya go! And thanks…we'll see how it is), randaru102 (Thanks! And yeah, I know, I'm actually starting to like the guy again…crap), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks! Glad you like it), Seddie star (Thanks a lot!), Killer-Daisy (Glad you like it! Here you go!), xxxSeddieFreakxxx (Haha, yeah! Hope you like this chap!) and Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!)**

**Keep reviewing, guys!**

**Chapter 7.5: December (FPOV)**

**Previously on iAm a Teacher**

"_Yeah, you implied it," I attempted to remove his hand from my shoulder._

_ "And you never said you liked me before," Freddie spun me around so his dark brown eyes bore into mine. "Sam, I…"_

**Switch to FPOV**

"Sam, I…I really like you," The words jumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I continued talking. "The only reason I thought it was best for us not to date was because… I thought you didn't feel the same way. I do want to date you, really, I do."

Her icy blue eyes seemed to freeze over as she glared at me. "You're lying. You pity me because no one will ever love me back, but guess what. Sam Puckett doesn't need your pity." She grabbed my hand and pulled it off her shoulder. Turning to leave, she began to walk off.

I grabbed her again and spun her around. "So that's it? You tell me you really like you, I try to convince you that I feel the same, and then you just leave and pretend it never happened?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Pretty much."

I stared intensely back at her. "What if I don't want to pretend it never happened?"

"What do you mean-" She began, but I cut her off by planting my lips on hers. We kissed again for a good three minutes before she pulled away, panting and glaring icily at me.

"What was that?" Sam demanded.

I shrugged. "I kissed you."

"I know that," She rolled her eyes. "But….why?"

I lean onto the door, still panting a little bit. "Because _I _like _you. _As hard as it is for you to believe… it's true."

"You're not kidding?" She asked quietly. "You're not pranking me or taking pity on me or something?"

"Of course not," I whispered, kissing her again. "I really, really like you…Ms. P."

"Good, then." She seemed satisfied. "I guess we're dating."

"I guess we are," I confirmed.

She chuckled. "Wonder how the kids will react."

"They'll be happy," I assured her. "They saw it coming even before we did."

"True," She laughed.

iAT iAT iAT

"I have important news!" I announced as Sam and I walked into the teacher's lounge.

Shelby jumped up, clapping her hands. "You and Sam are dating!"

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused.

"Ooh," The same annoying guy named Turner that'd seen us kissing teased. "Benson's finally got himself a girl."

"Yeah, must be impossible for you," I shot back. Everybody _oohed. _

Carly squealed, hugging us both. "I'm so happy for you guys! I knew it had to happen sometime!"

Gibby wasn't quite as enthusiastic. He and I exchanged one of those 'manly hugs' and he just patted Sam's shoulder. "Nice….work, I guess."

I laughed. "Yeah, now you gotta go get Carly."

"It's not quite that easy," Gibby hung his head.

Sam raised her eyebrow threateningly. "Are you saying I'm easy, Gibson?"

Gibby shook his head violently. "No, no!"

"I know what you mean," Sam chuckled, and Gibby relaxed. "But I say you should go for it. You didn't hear it from me, but I'm pretty sure she likes you too. _A lot._"

Gibby perked up. "You think?"

"I know," Sam smiled, and I was amazed that she was actually being nice to her fellow teacher for once.

"Thanks, guys!" Gibby told us, dashing off (obviously to go find Carly). "I'll see ya later!"

Sam faced me, and I gave her a big smile. "That was sweet. I didn't know Sam Puckett did sweet things."

Sam shrugged. "I was getting tired of hearing Carly ask me constantly whether Gibby liked her back or not."

I laughed, and then a crowd of ninth graders rushed in.

"Oh, crap," Sam hissed under her breath. "News travels fast in this school."

And it did, because all of the ninth graders were yelling something along the lines of "you guys are dating?" at us. Sam winced, finally seeming to decide to clear up the mess. "GUYS, shut up! Yes, Benson and I are dating. Yes, I like him. No, you cannot take pictures or run a story about us the school newspaper. Does that answer all of your questions? Yes? Good."

I snickered, kissing her cheek and watching as the freshmen's eyes went wide. "You're awesome, Sam."

"Yeah, and don't you ever forget it," She warned, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

iAT iAT iAT

Sam and I went to the high schoolers' skits on Friday.

Olivia's group (which included Olivia, Jessy, Ana, Paris and Naomi- all girls) went first. They were doing _Lord of the Rings_. Jessy had admitted beforehand that she was ashamed of the skit because she was forced to be someone named Gollum. I'd never seen the movie, from what I'd heard, it seemed to be very good. However, I'd never had enough time to see it.

I laughed as Jessy tore across the floor on all fours, screaming "MY PRECIOUS!" in a weird voice.

The rest of the skit was vaguely boring, considering each person played more than one part in the skit. Next was a group that had been dubbed the "Korean Group" because it was all Koreans (April, Up, Lila, Soo Yun, Raleigh) with the one exception of Isabelle.

They were doing a Korean story that none of the rest of us had heard of except Naomi and Lu, who were cat-calling and hooting like mad men.

Once their confusing skit was over, it was finally time for the group we'd all been waiting for.

Katelyn's face was red already and her blue-green eyes darted everywhere, refusing to meet anyone else's eyes. Adi just smirked at her. Davey was vaguely blushing, though it was hard to tell. Bob just grinned stupidly and Lu rolled his eyes.

The skit began. The first scene was similar (as it should be) to the first scene of Spiderman. A bunch of bullies (portrayed by Lu and Adi) were kicking Davey around. Katelyn interrupted, saying in a tough yet girly voice, "Leave him alone."

"Fine, whatever," Lu scowled.

"He's just a nerd, anyway," Adi tried not to laugh. She wasn't the best actress.

The movie progressed as Davey was turned into Spiderman after being bitten by a radioactive spider, Uncle Ben (Lu) was killed by Breanne, Breanne was killed by Davey, and Davey rescued various people.

Then Green Lantern (Bob) pretended to have kidnapped MJ (Katelyn) and a group of schoolchildren. Struggling to remember his line, he finally blurted out, "You…have to….choose one." In the audience, April chuckled.

Davey shook his head, rescuing both Katelyn and the crowd of schoolchildren.

"Oh, Spiderman, you saved me," Katelyn cooed. _Wow, she was a good actress._

"It's no trouble," He whispered. I watched as his lips met hers and they began to kiss.

April booed. "You guys kiss at wrong time!"

Davey and Katelyn pulled apart, blushing, and finished the skit off quickly. Afterwards, Olivia yelled, "How come you guys kissed at the wrong time in the skit? Wait…you weren't acting!"

"Yeah, we were," A totally red Katelyn defended. "We just got so lost in the acting that we forgot that we weren't actually Spiderman and Mary Jane…"

"Suree," Olivia smirked.

_Well, the rest of this year is gonna be interesting…_

**Hope you liked it! Not much Bopril (Apob?) in this chapter, probably because the real life April and I are currently in a fight much like the one in **_**iQuit iCarly. **_**We both said stuff (she a lot more than me). I'm a lot like Katelyn, so she told me that all I ever do 'is insult her' and that she's 'closer to *the real life Bob* than to me'. Which should make me happy (Bopril!) but it doesn't.**

**Well, please review to cheer me up!**


	11. Chapter 8: January

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews: Flyintofu (Thanks! Glad you like it! Yeah, Olivia is based off one of my real-life best friends, she's nice to **_**everyone**_**. I like Bob/April too, haha), .sock (Haha, thanks so much! And yay!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks a whole lot!), T-Shiz224 (Thanks a lot! Me too ****), abracadabra94 (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I love Seddie and Davey/Katelyn, of course. April and I made up!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!) and SorrisoD'Amore (Yeah, lol! Thanks a lot!). Also to MythScavenger and Kitsune Shinigami99. **

**I made up with April! She apologized, and I forgave her. Which means you will be seeing more Bob/April this chapter.**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Chapter 8: January **

Katelyn walked into class the first day back from Christmas vacation looking beat up. I stared at her. "Katelyn, what's up, dude?"

"I had a fight," Katelyn grumbled, settling into a seat and scowling.

"Fistfight?" I questioned, suddenly interested.

Staring at me like I was insane, Katelyn replied slowly, "No, like a words fight."

"Those are boring," I grumbled. Seeing the look on Katelyn's face, I quickly added, "But come on. Tell Ms. P all about it."

"It was with April," She added.

"April?" I'd never thought of April as the type to start fights, but now I thought maybe she would. "What happened?"

Katelyn leaned back in her chair. "We had a fight because we had youth group last Friday, so Olivia, Karlee and I went out to eat at the German restaurant. We invited Olivia but she came too late, so we had to go in thirty minutes. We asked her if it was okay if we left and she was like, sure, yeah. So we left, and then after youth group she got on MSN and yelled at me. She told me that she doesn't know why we are friends cause all I ever do is insult her. Also, she said she's closer to Bob than me."

"Ooh," I could see how this could hurt her. "Ah, sorry."

"It's fine," Katelyn muttered glumly.

April came dashing into class then, right beside Bob. Upon seeing Katelyn, she muttered, "Ah na."

Katelyn just glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Ah, so awkward," Bob muttered, fleeing the room.

"Bob, so bad man!" April complained, then turned back to Katelyn. "Ah, Katelyn. I really sorry. Did not mean what I said before. Just really mad at you guys so I take it out on you. Hope you will forgive me."

Katelyn brightened up a little bit. "Sure, I forgive you."

Olivia dashed in then, a bright smile covering her face. "Did I just hear that someone made up?"

"Yeah," Katelyn grinned at her best friend. "I made up with April."

"Good," Olivia had a satisfied look on her face. "Now, all that's left is you and Jessy-"

"Shut up," Katelyn hissed, cutting her off and side-glancing at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, what's going on with you and Jessy?"

Katelyn quickly changed the subject. "So, how are you and Mr. B? Have you gone on a date yet? Is Ms. Shay okay with it?"

"Not happening, kid," I flicked her arm. "What happened between you and Jessy?"

Karlee, who'd just come in, put her books down and joined the huddle. "You wanna know what happened between Jessy and Katelyn?"

"Sure," I told her, grinning evilly at an obviously unhappy Katelyn.

Karlee leaned in closer. "So, you know the skit where Katelyn kissed Davey?" I nodded, so she continued. "Well, Jessy also likes Davey, so Jessy got really jealous and she has been acting really bratty towards Katelyn lately. Knowing redheads, of course Katelyn got all fired up and pretty much told Jessy off for it. Now it's like one big competition."

"It's not a competition!" Katelyn protested. "And I don't like Davey!"

"Sure," I replied sarcastically. "That's why you're fighting with Jessy over him."

"We're not fighting!" Katelyn contradicted, but the look on her face as Jessy walked into the room said otherwise. "Hi, Jessy," she greeted stiffly.

"Hello, Katelyn," Jessy sneered.

_Not fighting…yeah, if that's not fighting; I'd hate to see their real fights._

iAT iAT iAT

"Fredward Benson!" I yelled, catching up with him as I dashed down the hallway.

He took me into his arms and spun me around. "Hey, Sam! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," I laughed. "Katelyn and Jessy are fighting over Davey."

He put his arm tightly around my waist. "Yeah, I might've guessed after I heard that Jessy likes Davey, and Katelyn's perfect for him."

"I don't like Jessy that much," I confided. "I mean, she's an amazing artist, and a sweet girl, but she seems a bit... selfish, if you could say that. And also, she seems really intent on destroying Katelyn."

"Any idea why?" Freddie wondered, stealing a kiss from my cheek.

"No idea," I told him, shaking my head. "Maybe a grudge from last year or something?"

"Maybe," He leaned in to kiss me, and I complied.

"You dork, I wasn't done ranting!" I complained.

He smirked. "You kissed me back."

I punched his arm, and he rubbed it, mumbling about how _"age hadn't caused me to lose any of the strength I'd had back in middle school_."

"Did you think I'd lose my strength, Freddork?" I asked him, punching him in the gut this time.

Freddie doubled over. "Sam, I'm your boyfriend. Think you could lay off a little?"

I pretended to consider it for a moment. "Yeah, not happening."

"Aw," he groaned, but then kissed me again and I could tell he was pretty satisfied.

Idcidcidc

I pulled Freddie behind the wall. "Shut up and listen!"

He stared at me. "But Sam, I feel guilty spying on them-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Dude, shut up! I wanna know what's going on with Bob and April. Plus Katelyn, Jessy and Davey, and of course Olivia and Tom. This is the best way to find out!"

"Fine," he grumbled, and the adorable dork finally shut up.

The first two to come were, as expected, Bob and April.

"Come on, Bob," April said. "You know I will not tell anyone."

Bob's voice came next, loud and clear. "But I just don't want tell you."

"Why not?" April demanded.

"Because then the person I like find out," Bob told her, frowning.

April frowned. "What? Bob, you know I not tell anyone-"

"NO!" Bob cut her off. "April, the girl I like is you."

April took a minute to absorb this information. "Bob, you not kid me-"

"I am not kidding," Bob told her.

"Haha, very funny," April chuckled. Her footsteps echoing down the hallway indicated she was backing up a bit.

"April, I really like you," Bob repeated, sounding worried.

"Nice joke, very funny," April shouted as she took off up the stairs.

Bob sighed and collapsed against the wall, head in his hands. He then spotted Freddie and I behind the wall. "Ms. P? Ms. B? Why you hide behind wall? Did you hear me and April?"

"We were….um, looking for Sam…Ms. P's earring," Freddie lied badly.

Bob didn't seem to notice. "You hear?"

"Yeah, we heard," I confessed. "I'm sorry, Bob…"

"I will make her believe," Bob told us. "Then maybe she can date me. We will be happy."

I exchanged a nervous look with Freddie. "Sure…"

"You not believe me?" Bob exclaimed. "You will see! I will!"

He then dashed down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Freddie and I to stare after him and shake our heads. "Oh, Bob…"

**Well, there you go! **

**I know the April/ Katelyn fight was really short, but it's cause I was showing the silliness of freshmen girl fights. Also there's some Bob/April and some Seddie. Plus Jessy and Katelyn may or may not be fighting over Davey!**

**Next chapter I'll include more Cibby/ Tolivia!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 8 and a Half: January FPOV

**Hey, people!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I took some of your suggestions: seddie-is-sexy (Thanks so much! I update all the stories in order, I'm not neglecting it, don't worry ****), Seddie. Purple. Kara (I know, right? I love Cibby!), LaUr3n- ShAuNy (Thanks a lot!), Killer-Daisy (Thanks a lot! It's mine too, that's why I included Cibby), Flyintofu (No offense taken. Thanks for the criticism, I was thinking of it as kinda the 'honeymoon phase' of a relationship, when everything is new and you act a little weird. Now they're a little more IC. Yeah, or maybe because I really know them, so it's easier. I hope you enjoy this!), XxXSeddieFreakXxX (Haha, thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot! Hope you like it!), Smile for Me Baybee, Chanii3220, girlygirl0147, Wishing Ocean and Ski Kid.**

**Chapter 8 ½: January Part 2**

When April and Katelyn walked into my math class the next day, they were deep in discussion.

"Ah, you know the muscles that people have on stomach?" April asked Katelyn.

Katelyn nodded. "You mean abs?"

"Yeah, that," April grinned. "I find out that Bob have some, I did not think so. They are not really… you know, big?"

"Developed?" Katelyn supplied.

"Yeah, but I do not want really big, you know? Just enough to have them there. I did not think he have any," April told her.

Katelyn smirked. "Well, there's another reason for you to like him, April."

"Ah na!" April frowned. Obviously she'd told Katelyn about her 'encounter' with Bob. "I not like that guy, he too…strange…"

Katelyn snickered. "You're not exactly normal yourself, Ape."

Suddenly, they both seemed to realize something and turned around to face me. I sat there and smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Their eyes widened. "Please don't!"

"Darn," Katelyn muttered. "I can't threaten to tell Ms. P you like her anymore."

"No, you can't," I laughed. "But don't worry. I already know that Bob likes April, anyway."

Katelyn and April shot each other shocked looks. April was the first to speak. "What the heck, man? How you know that?"

"I have my sources," I shrugged.

"Sources?" April shrieked. "What do you-"

She was cut off by the rest of the class rushing in just before the bell rang.

The seats had been rearranged so that they were in two rows. Usually, the first row contained these people (in this order): Jessy, Olivia, April, Up and Bob, while the second row contained Adi, Breanne and Katelyn (the first row was longer than the second).

Today, however, Up had chosen to sit two spaces away from Bob, right next to April. Scowling, April moved to the space right next to Bob.

"Why you move?" Up asked, pretending to look sad.

"Bob look lonely," April explained. She then muttered something in Korean.

Up looked startled. "Hey! Mr. B! She call me bad word in Korean, you know!" He mumbled something back in Korean.

"You cannot prove," April said smugly.

I just rolled my eyes. "Both of you, don't speak Korean in class or you will get a discipline slip. And Up, I can't prove that what April said was a bad word, but I assure you that if either of you speak Korean again this white slip will be in your possession." I held up the intimidating form.

"Ah na," Up muttered.

Bob smiled. "Ah, thank you, you wanna sit next to me."

"Me and you friends, you know?" April exclaimed. "Friends do nice thing for each other, and I think you look lonely, so I sit with you. Do you want me move back?"

"No!" Bob yelled. All of us gave him weird looks, so he quickly elaborated, "I mean, I want you sit here so I not lonely, not wangda, you know?"

April smiled a little. "Sure, man."

iAT iAT iAT

Sam grabbed me again and started dragging me.

"Sam?" I hissed. "What the… are you doing?"

"You cansay what the heck, dork," Sam snickered.

"So not the point," I retorted.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "We're doing some more….should I say, detective work."

"Spying?" I wondered.

"In a sense," She replied airily. "I prefer to think of it as… inventive ways of learning things."

I stared at her. "Sure…"

"Well, we've gotta hide," Sam reminded me, pulling me behind an oversized trashcan.

Rolling my eyes, I reminded her, "You know, we could just ask what's going on."

"Yeah, like they'll tell us," Sam chuckled. "Besides, this is even better than those Korean dramas I got hooked on because of April."

I stared at her. "You watch Korean dramas?"

"They're pretty good, actually," She said, smiling. "Now turn around, you nub, my favorite show is coming on."

I turned around to see Olivia and Tom heading towards us. Quickly, I ducked down as they approached.

"What do you mean, you don't believe me?" Olivia's voice was sugary-sweet, as always. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never, but that doesn't mean you can't start now," Tom told her.

Olivia was starting to sound desperate. "Tom, I'm not lying. I really like you!"

"Sure," Tom drew out the word longer than it should be held. "Then why'd you tell Paris that you disliked me? And if I remember correctly, you told her I was annoying and chubby."

"I was in sixth grade!" Olivia protested. "Sixth graders don't know what they're doing."

A short sixth-grader suddenly appeared. "Hey!"

"Get out of here, kid!" Tom tried to be threatening.

The sixth-grader stuck out his tongue. "You don't scare me."

"Sorry, Tom," Olivia told him gently. "But you're not all that scary."

Tom cleared his throat. "Right. Back on topic. I just don't see why you would like me."

"I need someone to balance me out," Olivia explained. "People say I'm too normal, too nice, and you're just weird enough to balance that out, no offense of course. You're also really sweet and actually pretty cute."

"Really?" Tom's face lit up.

"Yeah, of course," Olivia grinned at him, then pecked him on the cheek. "Well, I gotta go, Tom."

Tom grinned. "Sure, see ya in class then."

"Course," Olivia grinned at him as she walked away.

As Sam and I climbed out of our hiding place, we accidentally crashed into two people that had also been hiding behind the opposite trash can.

I brushed myself off. "Katelyn? Davey? What are you two doing here?"

"I think the question is more of _what are you two doing here?_" Katelyn smirked, her red hair falling in front of her face. "I'm pretty sure it's against school policy for teachers to hide behind trashcans."

"And students," I added.

"Since when has _Katelyn _ever cared about school policy?" Davey retorted.

Sam nodded her head. "True, she's a great kid in that way." Seeing the look on my face (that showed my remorse towards her words) she quickly added, "But you shouldn't….um….want to break the rules…"

I groaned. "Anyway, why are you here, Davey? Thought you were a good kid!"

"I am!" Davey was quick to answer. Glancing at Katelyn, he explained, "_She _brought me here."

"That I did," Katelyn confirmed, unfazed. Tugging on Davey's arm, she announced, "Well, guess we better get to class. You tell no one what we did, we tell no one what you did. Agreed? Agreed. Now come on, Davedork, we gotta get to class." She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him off up the stairs to her class.

I shook my head. "She's so much like you."

"Except she has a bit more of an aversion to getting in trouble," Sam reminded me. "My freshman year, I wouldn't have cared if teachers caught me skipping class."

Thinking it through, I finally nodded. "Katelyn has stricter parents, though."

"True," Sam grinned _an adorable grin. _"My mom couldn't care less about what I did during sophomore year."

"Yeah, isn't that supposed to cause problems later in life?" I glanced at her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I think I turned out okay."

"True," I grabbed her hand. "Now, let's go, before the other teachers start getting suspicious."

iAT iAT iAT

On Boys Beside Girls day, I sat beside Adi (who was too squeamish to sit beside any real high school guy) and across from April, who was between Up and Bob.

Up smiled at her. "Hi, April."

"What you want, man? Why you smile at me? I not want talk with you," April scowled, turning to Bob. "Bob, who does Davey like?"

"Why you want know?" Bob asked, frowning.

April smiled a little. "Ah, Katelyn and Jessy both like him, you know? I will talks with them and tell them if you tell me."

"Ah, I cannot," Bob held up a palm. "I promise Davey I will not tell."

"I just want know, man," April pouted. "Fine, I will not tell peoples."

Bob scowled. "Too bad, I cannot tell."

"Ah, please!" April shrieked. "Ah na. Just want know."

Bob shook his head. "No, cannot tell you. You will go tell peoples."

"Ah, shoot!" April yelled. "I will not."

"You will," Bob shook his head. "Too mafan. I just tell you later maybe."

April calmed herself. "Thanks."

iAT iAT iAT

One day after school, Sam and I were staying late to 'work on our lesson plans'. We were chatting and were about to kiss when Carly burst in.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed.

Pouting slightly, Sam asked, "What?"

"I think Gibby's gonna ask me out!" She squealed. "I heard him chatting with another teacher and he said _Carly, like _and _date _in the same sentence!"

A smile broke across Sam's face. "That's great, Carls! Me and Freddo have been waiting for you to hurry up and get a man."

"Yeah, I know!" Carly looked so happy, that I couldn't help that think I was going to kill Gibby if he managed to screw this up.

Which he usually did (you know, screw things up).

_Oh, crap._

**Haha, hope you liked it! For those of you that don't understand the Korean/ Chinese phrases, here's a translation:**

**Mafan- craziness, complicated, insane**

**Ah na- an exclamation, meaning 'oh, man!' or something along those lines**

**Wangda- isolated**

**And yes, these phrases are actually used by people at my school, mixed in with English! We also use **_**shala shala **_**(yell at, reprimand), **_**dongxi **_**(stuff), **_**xiexie **_**(Thank you) and others. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought! Yes, the switching seats scenario with Bob and April really happened. And yes, Bob likes April, and April apparently likes Bob's abs. Nice, April. **

**r. e. v. i. e. w.**


	13. Chapter 9: February

**Hi, people!**

**I'm kinda upset, because I didn't get many reviews. Only 3! Think you guys could help me with that? REVIEW! Thanks to those who did review: Mari13ssa (Thanks a lot!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks so much!) and Kpfan72491 (Thank you so much!). Also to my favoriters/alerters: ugataluvme53 and Swahili. Special thanks to Seddie star for adding this to the community Seddie Forever!**

**Review, and thanks a lot!**

**Chapter 9: February**

The next youth party was in February.

My dork and I went since we were begged by the high-schoolers. The youth party was at Jessy's house, and once we got her, we found her on the stairs of her huge house, petting her new cat.

I noticed Katelyn bite her lip subtly. I knew from a half-year of teaching her that she'd always wanted a cat and lived in a tiny apartment. Thing was, I knew exactly how she felt. It was the same way I'd felt all throughout high school about Carly. _Carly _was perfect, _Carly _was popular, _Carly _got everything she wanted. Katelyn felt that Jessy had everything she wanted- a cat, a huge house, perhaps even _Davey _himself.

However, Katelyn disguised it perfectly, grinning and walking over to pet the cat. "It's so cute!"

Davey entered then, and he immediately flocked over to pet the cat. I watched intently as his hand brushed Katelyn's. Katelyn quickly pulled her hand away, as if in shock. Looking confused, she placed it back on the cat.

"What's his name?" Davey asked, staring directly at Jessy.

Jessy grinned at him. "Shakespeare, or Shaq for short."

Up walked up then, snickering. "You name the cat Shakespeare? Sound like smart person name, you know. Like English teacher."

"Trust me, she's nowhere near an English teacher," Katelyn muttered dryly.

Jessy looked offended. "Hey!"

"It's true," Katelyn smirked, and Davey shot her a glance. The other guys just "oohed."

Jessy smacked her arm, resulting in a smirk from Katelyn clearly telling her it hadn't hurt. "You know, I'm gonna enter that contest just to beat you."

Katelyn's mouth fell open. "Not happening."

"Sure it isn't," Jessy sang in a challenging voice.

Katelyn kept her voice flat. "Yeah, guess what, no one cares what you think."

"Davey cares what I think," Jessy offered.

Davey's jaw dropped. Katelyn stormed right up to Jessy, fire blazing in her blue-green eyes. "That was low. And I'll have you know that even though I constantly cause him both physical and emotional pain, Davey is still more my friend than yours. And he will always be more my friend than yours, so you might as well give up now."

"Not happening," Jessy sang, marching off.

Davey just stared at her, his eyes showing his turmoil and confusion. Finally, he just shook his head and walked off.

Olivia walked up and put her arm around Katelyn. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Katelyn sighed. "I had it coming, anyway."

"He'll come around," Olivia offered.

Freddie and I exchanged a quick glance. Leaning over to him, I whispered, "Well, this is entertaining."

"Guess I don't have to pay for cable anymore," Freddie shrugged. "It's free here- free for them, and for me."

"I feel kind of bad for Katelyn," I muttered.

Freddie smirked at me. "Well, you should. You guys can relate."

"Whatever do you mean, dorky boyfriend?" I played innocent.

"Well, you constantly cause me physical and emotional pain," Freddie played with a strand of my hair nervously. "But I'm still yours, right?"

"Of course, stupid," I lightly kissed his cheek.

A flash blazed in front of my eyes and I blinked rapidly. "What the Fat Cake was that?"

Tom timidly raised his hand. "I took a picture."

"The Katelyn/Davey/Jessy was over, so you decided to switch to the teachers, huh?" Freddie chuckled.

Tom wasn't fazed by our teasing. "Well, yeah."

Shelby Marx, who also helped with the youth, entered then. "Hey, guys! I brought a game for us to play!"

The game, Phrasecatch, was quite simple. There were two teams, boys and girls, who sat boy-girl at the table while an electronic device was passed around that flashed a word. Without saying the word, the person would have to describe it as quickly as possible so that his/her teammates could guess it. Once someone on their team guessed it, they would quickly pass it to the person on their side. If the buzzer on the game went off while someone was holding it, then the other team would get a point.

Jessy was between Davey and a goofy Malaysian junior named Rex. Somehow, Katelyn got on Davey's other side, but she was actually sharing a seat with Patrick, a Korean senior that I knew she'd never talked to before.

I leaned over to Freddie, who was between me and Shelby. "This should be interesting."

"_Interesting,_" Freddie muttered sarcastically.

I slapped his cheek. "Look alive, Fredward, we're starting."

Breanne had the thing first. Pushing the start button, she turned red. Being the person he was, Rex leaned over. "SPORTS BRA? What the… is that doing on here? That's inappropriate?"

The gentleman of the group, Davey, looked at his lap and blushed, but all the other guys hooted. Once we finally got the guys to calm down, Breanne began. "Pink, tastes gross."

"Cough syrup!" Katelyn exclaimed.

The game went on like that for about a half hour. The girls won by a landslide, considering the guys were terrible guessers (and terrible explainers). Finally, our game was finished when Gibby walked in, carrying a tray of hot dogs.

"FOOD!" The guys yelled, dashing over to the kitchen.

As the guys crammed their face, I walked over to Gibby. "S'up, Gib?"

"Nothing much," Gibby offered me a hot dog. "Want a hot dog?"

"Do I ever!" I exclaimed, cramming the hot dog in my mouth. Mouth full, I asked, "So I heard you're considering asking out Carly?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Gibby turned red.

"I have my sources," I shrugged. "But, seriously, dude, are you?"

"Yeah," Gibby stared at his shoes.

"Well, go for it, Carly's super interested!" I told him, slapping his back.

Gibby perked up. "Is she really?"

"Of course," I assured him, and his chubby face lit up.

"I'll go call her right now," He decided, racing upstairs.

Freddie came over. "What's going on now?"

"The newest installment of the Gibby-Carly saga," I informed him, taking a huge bite out of my hotdog. "I think he's going to ask her out now."

Freddie nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Finally, all of the kids managed to finish, and we ushered them upstairs into a single room to play our final game.

"All right," I clapped my hands. "Since it seemed to work last time, we're splitting into boy and girl teams again. This game is a type of _Guess What I'm Drawing?. _Each player will write something on their paper for the other team to draw, and their team will have to guess what they're drawing. The things you write must be draw-able, for example you cannot write _air._"

"I think it's possible to do air," Freddie contradicted.

I ignored him. "You cannot write _air._ Any questions?"

Breanne's hand flew up. "Can we write people's names?"

"Yeah, sure," I told her, not really understanding what she was getting at.

All the students got down to work. I glanced at Katelyn's paper. "Lu and Adi?"

She shrugged. "It could be cute."

Shaking my head, I finished collecting the rest of the papers. Various things like "lipstick", "April", and "I love Davey" were written on the papers.

The first boy to pick, of course, got the paper bearing the words "Lu and Adi". Grinning, he drew a boy with glasses and a girl with super-long hair. After a few additional clues, the guys finally guessed it.

Beaming from ear to ear, Olivia skipped up to take a turn. Her happy expression turned to confusion as she drew a picture. It was obviously supposed to reflect a person, but no one could guess it. After time was up, Olivia exclaimed, "It was me! The phrase was "I love Davey!""

"You love Davey?" Katelyn snickered. "Wow, you must be really desperate."

Olivia shoved her arm. "No, as in "I love Davey" is the phrase. Not "Olivia loves Davey.""

"Whatever," Katelyn deflated. "Which boy wrote that? Who loves Davey?"

All the boys' hands flew up eagerly.

The game went on. A lot of the people had written couplings, Olivia/Katelyn/Davey seemed to be one of the favorites as was Tom/Olivia.

In the middle of the game, Gibby burst in, cheering. With his shirt off. _At a youth event, with teenagers._ As expected, Carly had accepted and the two were now going out.Freddie and I quickly cleared him out.

After it was all over, the kids ate a little more food and then all the guys got out pretty fast. The girls stuck around a while longer, but Katelyn left and then came back.

"What's up?"I asked, clearly wondering why she came back.

She shrugged, mumbling, "I didn't feel like walking back alone."

"None of the kids here are going that way," I told her.

She glanced around, realizing. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm gone then."

Breanne, who lived across town and was taking a mianbaoche (bread loaf) back to where she lived, giggled. "Davey, you should be a gentleman for once and walk her home."

"Um.." Davey didn't look too accepting.

"Come on," Breanne encouraged.

"Fine," He grumbled, and took off on his bike to catch up with her.

I decided on impulse to follow. I watched as Davey caught up with Katelyn. "Hey, they told me to walk you home. Said you were scared?"

"Ugh," Katelyn groaned. "They're…"

"Yeah, I know," Davey quickly agreed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and I sighed, waiting for something truly interesting to happen.

Katelyn spoke. "Why did you come back, anyway?"

He told her some long story about how a friend of his took his bike and stuff. Katelyn nodded the whole time, and I could tell that (like me) she wasn't really listening. "Nice."

They then held a few minutes of mindless chatter. It got pretty interesting when they got to the door, or at least I thought so.

"Is this where you live?" Davey asked nonchalantly.

Katelyn nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Bye," He said, casting her a long half-smile.

"See ya," Katelyn cast him a longing look before dashing in the door.

As he was riding back, Davey almost ran into me. "Oh, hi, Ms. P. Um, what are you doing?"

"Going back, now," I told him, raising an eyebrow. "And you?"

"Nothing, really," Davey turned red and rode off.

I pulled out my phone and hit Speed-Dial 1. "Freddork, you'll never guess what just happened…"

**How was that?**

**Don't have anything to review about? I would love your input! How about:**

**What could I improve?**

**What did you like?**

**What were your favorite lines/ parts?**

**Which characters do you like?**

**Which characters do you dislike?**

**Which pairings do you like?**

**Which pairings did you dislike?**

**So come on, hit that button!**

**Oh and by the way, the walking home thing really happened to me with the guy I like. My friends told him to walk me home and he did. He's really a gentleman, but it was awkward.**

**Well, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 10 and a Half: February FPOV

**Hey, people!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews: pashydeb (Thanks a lot! You rock!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thank you so much!), girlygirl0147 (Aw, thanks! I also love that game, we play it all the time), randaru102 (Yeah…haha, thanks!), Swahili (Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it), g (Thanks! It was, and glad you like it), aussiegal18 (Wow, thanks for answering all the questions, it helped me a lot! I'll be sure to check out your story very soon, sorry, I haven't had much free time lately), the. lone. sock ( I love Catchphrase!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), Seddie star (You're welcome, and thank you!), no name (Yeah, I love that couple! Thanks), mirage888 (Haha, I really like Gibby! She is, isn't she? Aw, I'll check out your story soon!), (Thanks a lot!), ugataloveme54, and chocolate fish.**

**Well, last chapter was the fluff before the storm, so here comes…the storm! **

**Chapter 10: February Part 2 (FPOV)**

Breanne skipped into school the next day, obviously almost singing with joy. "Guess what?"

Katelyn spun around, looking at her friend. "What?"

Curiously, I listened in, not having anything better do. Maybe what Breanne had to say would be important.

"I talked to Davey on MSN," Breanne giggled.

Katelyn cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"He told me he likes me," Breanne told her, a huge grin on her face.

I watched as Katelyn's expression dropped. Her eyes darkened, and the confident smirk on her face had vanished. She seemed to bite her lip subtly. I knew that expression, it was most certainly the same one I'd worn whenever Carly asked out another guy, but that was in the past now and I'd been able to move on. Poor Katelyn. Katelyn just blinked faster. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Breanne squealed. "Then we walked around for like 20 minutes, maybe 30, and it was so awkward but so nice at the same time!"

Katelyn blinked again. "That's…nice."

"Nice?" Breanne repeated dubiously. "Aren't you happy for me? I mean, I know you guys are friends and everything, but I didn't think you would like him that way. Dude, you always pick on him and everything."

Forcing a grin, Katelyn quickly replied, "Of course I'm happy for you, and of course I don't like him. We're just friends, and that's all we're ever be. Have fun with each other."

A confused Breanne turned and walked in the other direction. I just smiled at Katelyn sadly.

She shook her head. "You heard all of that, didn't you?"

Nodding, I answered, "Yes. But how could I not?"

"I don't blame you," she sighed, running her hands through her wild red hair. "I don't blame anyone but myself. How could I be so stupid?"

"Wait," I stopped her. "Why are you stupid?"

"I was stupid enough to think that he liked me," Katelyn scowled.

Not knowing what to do, I just muttered, "He does like you."

"Really?" Katelyn rolled her eyes. "That's why he told one of my good friends that he likes her and now they're hanging out."

I groaned. "Look, Katelyn. He's just fooling himself…"

"How would you know?" Katelyn asked.

"Believe me, I did the exact same thing," I informed her. "Wait, I have someone who can relate to you a lot more. I'll be right back."

Dashing off, I finally found Sam leaned against a classroom door, eating some ham. "_There _you are."

"You looking for me, Benson?" Sam inquired.

"What do you think?" I panted. "I need you to talk to Katelyn."

Through a mouthful of ham, Sam retorted, "Why?"

"Cause," I sighed. "Davey _says _he likes Breanne and now they're hanging out."

"Ouch," Sam winced. "I always thought that if he would fool himself that he likes someone else, he would try to fool himself that he liked Jessy. But Breanne? She's…just…."

"I know," I nodded. "Now come on, let's go."

For once, she let me hold her hand as we clambered down the staircase. Once we reached them, we found Jessy hugging Katelyn.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked boldly. "I thought you two despised each other."

Jessy shrugged. "We bonded over the fact that we both like Davey and now he hasn't chosen either of us."

"So you admit it," I put in. "You do like Davey."

"What does it matter?" Katelyn sniffled. "He likes Breanne. We might as well just give up."

"Give up?" Sam frowned. "No, guys! First loves never last. I'm sure they'll break up soon. Just you wait and see. I mean, Fredly here is a prime example of that. "

"What do you mean?" Katelyn wondered, obviously confused.

Sam turned to me, and I knew that meant I was being forced to explain. "Have you guys ever watched iCarly?"

Exchanging a glance, Jessy and Katelyn shook their heads. "Nope."

"Well, you see, back in the day," I knew I must have sounded like an old grandparent, "Carly, Sam and I were best friends. At first, I was totally sure I was in love with Carly."

"Carly?" Katelyn exclaimed, surprised. "But you and Ms. P are so perfect together!"

"Yeah," I scowled. "My relationship with Sam was much like yours with Davey. We were friends, but we fought constantly, and my being in love with her best friends didn't make things easier. We told everyone that we hated each other, but actually I was beginning to like her."

"To make a long story short," Sam interrupted. "Freddie got over Carly, we went to college, we met up again here, Freddork and I realized we like each other, and now we're dating."

"Wow," Jessy smiled. "Maybe something like that will happen with Davey and I."

"No," Katelyn argued. "You heard them say it themselves- they are more like Davey and _me_, which means a scenario like that is entirely possible with the two of us."

"Well, it's also possible with the two of _us!"_ Jessy retorted. Still fighting, the two walked down the hall.

"Who would have thought?" I mumbled, placing my hand on Sam's shoulder.

She turned to face me. "What? That Davey's _Carly _would be Breanne, not Olivia or Jessy?"

"I wouldn't have," I shook my head pointedly. "Poor Katelyn. She seemed pretty hopeless."

"I know," Sam murmured, resting her hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, two more people appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Bob," April greeted. "Did you hear anything interesting about Davey?"

"Ah man, not really," Bob muttered.

"Nothing about him and Breanne?" April prodded.

Bob thought for a second. "Actually, yes, he like her right?"

"Yeah, and she like him, so they go out," April finished. "But you know, Katelyn also like him, and Jessy too, so they are really jealous."

"Ah, so mafan," Bob slapped his forehead. "I think Katelyn and Davey good together, you know?"

"Yeah," April chuckled. "You know, Katelyn tease me because she find out I wash your hair after you get perm."

"You are nice girl," Bob smiled warmly at her.

April scowled. "Ah na! I only did as favor because we are _friend._"

"Yeah, just friends," Bob repeated, the smile disappearing from his face.

April finally seemed to notice that Sam and I were standing there. "Ah na! Mr. B, Ms. P, I did not know you were there!"

"Don't worry," I smiled mysteriously. "We already know"

"How you know?" Bob asked, looking scared.

I rolled my eyes. "Breanne came into school raving all about it. I couldn't help but overhear."

"Katelyn is really upset, yeah?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, she is," Sam put in. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Ah, Katelyn really not like me," Bob told her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not you, April, you idiot!" She then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops, I really wasn't supposed to say that to a student, was I?"

"It's okay, I not tell," Bob said through his laughter.

Nodding, April added, "I will go talk to Katelyn, see if she is okay." Punching his arm softly, April told Bob, "Bye, Bob, see you later."

"I see you later!" He yelled after her.

"You really like her, don't you?" Sam and I asked in unison.

Grimacing, he nodded, saying, "It really sucks to like someone who not like you back."

**I just realized there's no Cibby in this chap. :/**

**Well, guess what…I'll put extra in next chap to make up for it! :D so get ready for a Cibby overload! And yeah, I put this in because…dun dun dun….my crush likes my best friend, and they hung out today :/. **_**Alone. **_**Ugh. It really sucks, but I'm hoping that it'll all work out like SOON.**

**Review to cheer me up, and because my birthday is in 2 days! :D**


	15. Chapter 11: March

**Hey, yo! Sorry for the wait, guys.**

**But thanks for all the reviews- 16! Super awesome! Thanks to: momododo1397 (Yeah, it's the same- I did that sort of on purpose, because Katelyn/Grace is my fave OC. But glad you noticed!), seddie-is-sexy (Wow, thanks a lot!), bella1985 (Wow, that's great! Thanks :D and glad you like it!), randaru102 (yeah, he better XD and thanks a lot!), mirage888 (yeah, I know, it really sucks **** But thanks, and yeah, I love CIbby, but there's not as much as I'd have liked), xXxWiseGirlxXx (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I know, it's a lot like my life too! Thanks a lot!), PurpleMadness742 (Thanks a lot, and I'll try), Killer-Daisy (Yeah, me too…it sucks, right? Yeah, thanks a lot! And wouldn't we all love that!), g (Thanks so much!), CandyforniaGurl851 (My school is much like this, the funny characters like April/Bob/Up and others all go to my school! My class has 8 people with totally different personalities and one guy, so it's a lot of fun, and we have some insane teachers but no teacher drama. Our class is the most dramatic! Thanks a lot, and thanks for your survey, it helps!), chocolate fish (Thanks a lot! Yeah, this is the way **_**lots **_** of people speak at our school, and I find it hilarious! But don't worry, there's ESL students with perfect grammar), seddiecreddie12 (Wow, thanks a lot! Yeah, he is :D and don't worry, it won't last), Swahili (Yeah, I wrote a story and he wants to read it…but too bad, it's about him! haha, and thanks a lot, it does!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (aw, thanks!) and anonymous (Thanks a lot! I know, right?)**

**Wow, that's a lot! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: March **

I walked into school two weeks later. My left hand was entwined with the dork's, we'd been going steady for a while then and had only had _minor _fights. It was…nice, considering I'd grown up watching dysfunctional relationships and only hoped that I'd find a relationship that actually worked.

He looked at me, a smile on his face, and I punched his shoulder. Without letting go of my hand, his other hand reached up and rubbed his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Wipe that dorky look off your face, Fredward, it's annoying me," I snickered. Suddenly, a streak of red hair came into my line of vision.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Benson," Katelyn teased, smirking.

Breanne was right behind her. "No! NO, KATIE, DON'T TELL HER!"

"Don't call me Katie," Katelyn retorted. She then turned back to the two of us, grinning.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What are you not supposed to tell me?"

"NOTHING!" Breanne struggled, and I suddenly realized that Jessy and Olivia were holding her back. _Wow. _If Breanne even had a problem with Olivia, she must be pretty bad.

Katelyn grinned even wider. "Breanne's breaking up with Davey."

"Already?" I asked, eyes wide. "Dude, they've only been going out for…what? Two weeks!"

"Yay!" April clapped her hands. "I win bet! Haha, you see, Bob, I am smarter!"

Bob just shot her an adoring smile. "Yeah, April, you win, so cool, you know!"

"Ah na, Bob, you owe me…20 kuai," April reminded him

He thought for a second, then grinned. "How about I buy you milk tea? After school?" _Maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for._

Katelyn interrupted again. "Yeah, they've only been going out for two weeks, and now she thinks he's too _boring._"

Freddie raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Too boring? I happen to think that Davey's one of my more interesting students."

At once, Katelyn and I both shot him matching incredulous looks. "Only you, Benson," I muttered under my breath. Snickering, Katelyn nodded in agreement.

"Not just because of that!" Breanne protested. Right afterward, Olivia shoved her hand over Breanne's mouth.

"Well, what is it then?" Katelyn wondered knowingly. A grin made its way onto her face. "Olivia, take your hand off her mouth for a second."

Being dramatic, Breanne panted a few times. She then told us, "You know, that guy…"

"Oh yeah," Katelyn rolled her blue-green eyes. "You know that guy last year, the German guy, Joel…"

Up joined the conversation randomly at that point. "Joel? You mean Joey, yeah?"

"Most people call him Joey, yeah," Katelyn confirmed. "But Breanne had a huge crush on him, and they went out for a while."

"Five days," Up chuckled. "Then he go away. Move to Germany. I really miss that guy."

"So does Breanne, obviously," Katelyn continued to explain. "She still has _feelings _for Joey, so she's going to break up with Davey."

"NO!" Breanne roared. "Shut up, Katelyn!"

Up's ears all but perked up in interest. "What other guys?"

"Yeah, what guys?" Freddie and I said in unison.

Katelyn smiled mysteriously. "The world will never know."

Breanne sighed in relief.

"So when are you gonna do it?" I asked her.

Breanne sighed now in defeat. "Tonight."

"At the youth party?" Freddie added, and she nodded.

Katelyn jumped in. "For _sure?_"

"Yeah," Breanne groaned. "I just feel so bad…"

Olivia, the sensitive one, patted her back. "It'll be okay. Just get geared up. Tonight's the night."

"You're breaking up with Davey?" Up asked in amazement.

iAT iAT iAT

Carly was the first to arrive at the park in which the youth party was set to take place at. She walked in hand-in-hand with Gibby.

"Long time no see," Carly joked.

I grinned and gave her a small hug. "Seriously, dude. Looks like you've been busy."

Carly blushed, but Gibby seemed unaffected. "Super busy. Would you believe we've been on 5 dates in the past two weeks?"

"Five dates?" Freddie's eyebrows shot up.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Whoa, Fredward. Looks like someone needs to take a hint from this gentleman here."

"Well, I've had great motivation," Gibby grinned and kissed Carly's cheek.

"Super corny," I coughed. Freddie snickered.

Katelyn walked in then, linking arms with Olivia. "Whoa, Ms. S! Looks like you've been busy!"

"That's what I said," I muttered, laughing silently. Carly blushed _again._

Olivia smacked Katelyn's arm. "Katelyn! That's not nice." The brunette turned her attention back to Carly. "So, you two are…"

"Dating?" Katelyn finished.

"Yeah," Carly confirmed, putting her arm around Gibby. "We're dating." Then, so only she could hear, she leaned down and whispered in Gibby's ear. "_Please _don't get excited and take your shirt off. They're only kids."

Gibby laughed a little. "I'll try to resist the urge, my dear."

I almost gagged.

Davey walked in then. Behind him came Bob, Up, Tom, Cale, Jae Yoon, Vance and a brunette guy I didn't recognize.

I leaned over to Katelyn. "Hey, who's the brown haired guy?"

Katelyn gave me a weird look. "Davey? Do you have ammonia….anesthesia….am…"

Davey walked up then, smiling. "Amnesia."

Glaring at him, Katelyn growled, "Did I ask for your help, Davedork?"

"Sorry!" Davey threw up his hands, then started backing away.

Katelyn sighed. Patting her shoulder, Olivia told her, "You know, if you ever want him to start _liking _you, you're gonna have to be nicer to him."

"I know," Katelyn responded. "But I don't know _how._ Anyway, Ms. P, you mean the other brunette guy? How do you_ not _know him?"

"Seriously," Olivia seconded.

April walked up then. "Hey, what we talk about?"

"Jay Sanders," Katelyn informed her. "Ms. P doesn't know who that is."

"What? How you not know him? He is best in school, super popular," April looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who is this guy…Jay Sanders?" I questioned. "Fredly, you know?"

Freddie shook his head. "Sanders? Isn't that Davey's last name?"

Groaning, Katelyn shook her head. "Of course it is. Jay is Davey's brother."

Freddie and I exchanged a look. "Davey has a brother?"

"Really?" Gibby looked at Carly like _did you know this._

Carly nodded. "Of course. Jay's awesome, you guys never heard about him?"

"No," We said in unison. "How come he wasn't at training?"

"He was staying here under the school boarding program, he's been here about five years," Katelyn explained. "His brothers, Josh and Davey, just now joined him at the school. Well, actually, half of this year he's been at-"

As if on cue, Jay walked up, Davey trailing him a little. "Hi, guys." He then noticed me and Freddie. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've been introduced yet. I'm Jay Sanders. You teach little Davey, right?"

"I'm not little," Davey grumbled from behind Jay.

Smiling, I nodded. "I'm Ms. Puckett, but just call me Ms. P. And this is my…boyfriend…" it still felt weird calling him that.

"I'm Mr. Benson, but you can call me Mr. B," Freddie agreed. "I can't believe we've never met."

"Actually, I just got back from a half-year school program, and I'll be starting back at school tomorrow, so it isn't a coincidence," Jay explained. Ruffling his little brother's hair, he added, "I'm sure Dave's glad to have back."

"Sure I am," Davey muttered.

"But it's great to see you again," Jay grinned at all the others. "Oh look, it's Davey's widdle girlfriend. Breanne, right?"

Turning red, Breanne nodded. "Nice to see you, Jay."

"And little Katie," Jay teased.

Katelyn went scarlet. "Jay, I've told you a thousand times that my name is _Katelyn._"

Jay shrugged. "And of course, little Olivia. Cale's told me how much you're growing up."

"Cale and Jay are best friends," Katelyn muttered in undertone.

Olivia smiled a little. "Hey, Jay. Thanks… I guess."

"Well, it's nice to see you all, but I've got people to see," Jay said in a sort of snooty tone. "See ya."

Jay left, but this time, Davey didn't trail after him. "Sorry about my brother. He can be kind of…"

"He seems okay," I told him.

Davey stared at me. "Are you crazy? Jay's sort of…"

"Your brother is really nice, Davey," Olivia told him.

"Did he brainwash you all during the four years I wasn't here or something?" Davey scratched his head. "He's pure evil."

"Evil?" Katelyn laughed. "Your brother's great, if not a bit overbearing at times."

Davey just gave us a look and walked off.

Breanne arrived then, and we all smiled at her. "Ready for this?"

"No," Breanne sighed weakly. "I feel so freakin' bad. Why does he have to be so young and innocent?"

"Calm down, maybe Joey will come back sometime," Jessy teased as she joined the circle. "What'd I miss?"

"Jay's back," Katelyn informed her.

"Jay? Davey's brother? He's adorable," Jessy gushed. "Did ya see his eyes? Oh my gosh, they make me want to _melt._"

"Eh, he's okay," Katelyn replied.

Breanne's eyes lit up. "Jay? Oh my _LADY GAGA_, he's so cute! He's like Davey times a thousand! Davey on crack, but good crack! His eyes are like little oceans with that sparkle…and those _dimples!_ Don't you think, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged nonchalantly. "He's pretty cute, I guess. But I mean, I've known him a while, and he and my brother are best friends…every time I see him, I see him as the seventh grader that came over to my house for sleepovers when I was in fourth grade."

"True," Breanne sighed dreamily. "What about you, Ms. P?"

Everyone's eyes were on me, and I threw up my hands. "No, no way. He's freakin' 17 years old-"

"Eighteen," Jessy cut in.

"Eighteen, whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Still way too young. _And _a student."

"It wouldn't be pedophilic, officially," Katelyn informed me. "He's a legal adult now. He _would _be a pedophile if he chose to date one of us."

"True," Breanne agreed.

Up walked up then, followed by Bob. They exchanged glances, and then asked, "What's a pedophile?"

"Oh, Bobup," Everyone sighed. _It would've been funnier had their names been Up and Chuck…upchuck. _

"What?" they asked innocently.

Tom joined them and graced Olivia with a wide smile. "Hey, Liv."

"Hi, Tom," Olivia grinned. "You've never come to the youth parties before."

"Up dragged me," Tom laughed. "Nah, I like youth, I just didn't have time before."

Olivia smiled again. "I'm glad you came."

"Mind if I take off my shirt?" Tom asked.

Rolling my eyes at the cheesiness, I turned back to Gibby and Carly.

Carly smiled at her boyfriend. "Gib, want to go to the party store tomorrow?"

"Parties? I love parties!" Gibby exclaimed.

"No, to buy stuff for the party," Carly told him.

"Oh." Gibby calmed down a little. "Sure."

Carly grinned and held his hand. "You're really funny, Gibby."

"My mom thinks I'm awesome," Gibby muttered.

I glanced at my watch. "Oh, chiz! It's past time for the party to start!"

"Really?" Freddie glanced at his high-tech PearPhone. "Oh, Girly Cow!"

All of the kids looked confused at Freddie's exclamation (Girly Cow was before their time). Rather than explaining, I jumped up on a chair and yelled, "QUIET!" Quieting down, all the kids turned to look at me. "Hey, if you don't know me, I'm Ms. Puckett. Call me Ms. P. Now, we're gonna start this off with some songs.."

iAT iAT iAT

The youth party passed very quickly, nothing of particular interest happened. Once it was over, it was time for Breanne's big break-up.

The girls went one way, and I pulled Freddie behind a bush.

"Aw, Sam!" Freddie complained. "Again? We've got to quit spying on our students, isn't that a federal offense or something?"

"Since when did I care?" I retorted. "Come on, Frednub, shut up. I wanna hear what's happening."

Finally, the nub shut up, and the drama began.

All Davey did was slow down on his girly-ish bike and say, "Bye." _Chicken._

"Bye," Breanne called. Then she hesitated before saying, "Wait."

Davey turned back around, his blue eyes boring into hers. "What?"

"I need to tell you something," Breanne sighed.

Davey nodded in that keep-going way. "What?"

"I want to break up." Breanne told him.

His blue eyes went just a bit wider. "What?"

"I want to break up," Breanne repeated. "I'm really, really sorry…"

"All right," Davey said briskly, acting like she hadn't hurt him at all. And trust me, he was acting. I knew when someone was lying (it's a gift). "All right. Can we still be friends?"

Breanne grinned. "Of course."

"All right, bye," Davey sped off quickly on his bike. After he was gone, the other girls sheepishly emerged from the bush parallel to ours.

Breanne seemed pretty thrilled about the breakup, and so were the other girls.

After they were gone, Freddie and I emerged from the bush.

Dusting off my clothes, I stated, "Well, that was anti-climatic."

**Haha, how was that? I'll have more Tolivia next chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**And yeah, I had the Breanne/Davey thing end, because my friend broke up with my crush and I found it hilarious. She got bored with him :/ but he still likes her! Sad.**

**So the Breanne/Davey thing isn't totally over yet!**

**More questions for ya!**

**Who is your least favorite character?**

**What's your favorite pairing now?**

**Which characters would you like to see more of?**

**Who should UP be with? **

**Do you want to see more/less of Jay?**

**What role should UP and Jay play?**

**Let's go, R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	16. Chapter 11 and a Half: March FPOV

**Chapter 11.5: March (FPOV)**

"Poor Davey," I muttered once I arrived at school the following Monday. The young boy's arms were folded tightly across his chest, and he was staring out the window, looking at nothing.

"Poor Davey?" Katelyn snuck up behind me, scowling. "What am I, chopped liver?"

I spun around. "How did you get there?"

"I'm a ninja, duh," Katelyn sighed, and then stared at Davey. "He'll get over it."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

She just stared simply at me. "He has to." Sighing, she continued, "You know, he sent Breanne a text Friday night."

Sam walked up then and joined the conversation, smiling. "Talking about the text, eh?"

"Yeah, well, _texts,_" Katelyn laughed. "There was more than one."

"There was?" Sam almost dropped the coffee she was holding. "Move over, Freddork, Mama wants to hear about this."

"So, I'm guessing you heard about the one that said: _Hey…why the sudden change of heart? If it wasn't sudden, why didn't you tell me before? I thought there was something there. Was it something I did_?" Katelyn recited.

I guffawed. "He _actually _sent that?"

"Yes," replied Katelyn impatiently. "And then, Breanne replied with: _No, it's not you, it's me, I'm sorry, _all that cliché chiz. Then he answered: _You know, you were the first girl that I've ever told "I like you" to. Can we still be friends? _And then she didn't want to reply, she insisted on getting her beauty sleep, but we made her reply, so she said: _Yes, we can still be friends. _But she said she didn't want to even be friends."

Sam chuckled. "Poor Davey."

"That's what I said!" I agreed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Katelyn growled.

"You?" Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't you happy about the breakup?"

Shrugging, Katelyn said, "I suppose," and then walked away.

iAT iAT iAT

Later that day, in the hall, Bob and April were chatting. Sam grabbed my hand. "Let's follow them."

"Must we always spy on our students?" I groaned.

Sam gave me a funny look. "Yes, dorkwad, we must. It's the only way to keep up-to-date on what they're up to, and what they're up to is pretty interesting. It's sort of like my own Korean drama- and it's _very _addictive."

"Fine," I growled. Quietly, the two of us tiptoed behind Bob and April as they walked.

Bob was the first we heard speak. "April, you know why Breanne broke up with Davey?"

"Yes," April beamed.

"How can you know?" Bob gasped, surprised. "She cannot even tell Davey."

April just shrugged. "You know, Breanne is girl. She tell things to other girl. This way, I can hear everything. Everyone gossip and it get back to me!"

"She is bored with him, yeah?" Bob replied, entertained.

"You can say that," April grinned. "But I cannot say any more or I will die."

"Who will kill you?" Bob asked. "I cannot tell."

Grinning, April shrugged again. "I cannot tell too. You can never know since you are boy and you will maybe tell Davey. Davey will be very sad if he finds out."

Giving her a funny look, Bob inquired, "When did you care about Davey?"

"This time I can care," April informed him. "I cannot hurt Davey. Sorry, Bob."

"Please?" Bob gave her puppy eyes. "I promise I cannot tell him."

"I promise I cannot tell _you_," April sighed apologetically. "Sorry, Bob." She walked off. After standing there for a second, looking sad, Bob kicked a pencil that was lying on the floor and went off the other way.

"Ooh," Sam hissed under her breath. "Dramatic, dramatic. I hope that April will get with Bob soon."

iAT iAT iAT

During Math class that day, Davey left the room to 'get some water and go to the bathroom', which in essence meant he would be gone a while. All of my students turned to each other.

"Who do you think Davey likes now?" Bob asked, especially to Katelyn and Jessy.

"Still Breanne, of course," Katelyn groaned. "There's no way someone can get over someone else that quickly."

"True," Jessy told him. "Why do you care, anyway? It doesn't matter who we think he likes. It only matters who he actually likes, and that's Jessy."

"He likes me!" April shot up. Everyone gave her weird stares. Hastily, she sat down. "Sorry."

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. The room went quiet.

"Calm down," Jay laughed, stepping in. "It's not my brother, whom you were so obviously talking about. He's still in the bathroom."

"And you know this how?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw him going in," Jay shrugged. "The senior class wishes to perform a skit for our younger students, if that's all right with you, Mr. Benson?"

"Fine with me," I replied, and all of my students cheered, especially the girls that thought Jay was 'super flaming hot'. Laughing internally, I asked Jay, "What skit are you going to put on? Is it for English class?"

Jay smirked, flashing rows of perfectly white teeth. "Well, in truth, it's more of a movie than a skit, because we filmed it. But the movie is of _Hamlet _by Shakespeare."

"All right," I said dubiously. _Does this guy do everything_? "Do you have all the equipment that you need?"

"Yeah, we do," Jay turned to all of them then. He grinned, and I could almost see all of the girls in the room swoon. Only Olivia still looked him directly in the eye. "Shall we start?"

"Yes, we shall," chorused the rest of the older high schoolers, shuffling to get everything ready. There was Haley, Raleigh, Soo Yun, Jay, Cale, Jake, Vance and a couple of others I didn't recognize. Finally, everything was ready and they were about to turn on the movie when Davey burst in.

"Jay?" Davey asked, obviously confused. "What are you _doing _here?"

"Hey, little bro," Jay grinned and patted Davey's back. "We're just here to show our movie. Sit down and don't worry about a thing, you'll definitely enjoy it."

Flaming red, Davey slumped down in his seat (which was still beside Katelyn, I hadn't bothered to change it). She shot him an apologetic look and he shrugged resentfully. From in front of him, Jay grinned and I heard him whisper, "You like Katelyn, don't ya, kid?"

"Do not," Davey whispered, looking a bit afraid.

The movie began, and everyone watched in interest as their production of _Hamlet _flashed across the screen. They'd begun it with King Hamlet dying, but not showing who did it. Jay had been cast as the young son of King Hamlet, and I have to admit he did a fantastic job. His emotions seemed pure. The only one who wasn't pleased with his performance was Davey.

Davey slumped back in his seat even more every time Jay came on the screen. One thing that almost everyone knew about Davey was that he couldn't act to save his life, which seemed to be the exact opposite of his brother.

I glanced over at Olivia, who was sitting beside Tom. Tom had come in to watch the movie…well, I don't know when. His arm was around her shoulder. Grinning, she placed her head on his shoulder.

By the end of the movie, Hamlet gives Horatio his dying wish and then dies after killing King Claudius. Almost the entire classroom was in tears but Davey, who was almost on the floor by this point. The room filled with applause.

The bell rang, interrupting the applause. "Class dismissed!" I called.

Almost everyone who left said "Amazing job" or something similar to Jay, everyone except Davey, who just offered Jay a half-hearted smile before leaving. I thanked them all for coming and then walked out, some distance behind Davey and Bob.

"Ah na man, you are playboy," Bob laughed. "First you like the Breanne, now Katelyn!"

"I am not," Davey scowled. "I don't like Katelyn."

"Then why you so mad that she like Jay's show?" Bob questioned.

"I don't know," Davey growled.

That made two of us.

iAT iAT iAT

Later, I talked to Davey. "How are you doing?"

"As well as a boy can do, I guess," Davey sighed dejectedly. "Why are girls so confusing?"

I shrugged. "One of the many mysteries of the world, I guess."

Up joined the conversation then. "AH, DAVEY! Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," Davey tried to smile. "I'm fine."

"Is it because Breanne break up with you?" Up asked. "Because you cannot like her. She is super annoying, man! Why you like her? Super selfish!"

"I don't know," Davey frowned.

Suddenly, Ana joined the conversation. "You should like Katelyn!"

Up frowned at her. "Ah na, Ana! You cannot make him playboy!"

"I will not!" Ana protested. "I am trying to help him out."

"Help who out?" Katelyn asked, jumping in.

I sighed, realizing how very impossible it was to have a private or even semi private conversation at this school. Whenever you were trying to have a one on one chat, it turned into a one on twenty or so chat. But it was still hilarious, the comments that people made about particular situations.

Grinning, I threw in, "Davey needs help."

**A/N: Seriously long time no see! Sorry, everyone, including seddiecreddie12 who sent me a message asking when the next chapter would be up. SO SORRY!**

**Thanks also to my reviewers: CandyforniaGurl851 (Thanks for your survey, it helped a lot!), bella1985 (Thanks a lot for completing the survey, it helps!), LaUr3n-ShAuNy (Thanks!), mirage888 (Thanks for answering all the questions, it helps so much! And glad you like Jay XD), Kpfan72491 (Thanks!), and chocolate fish (haha, thanks!). **

I'm so sorry to say that I won' t be updating this story _as _regularly anymore. I'm focusing most of my energy on my other HP fanfictions. So, do me a favo(u)r and check out _Rose Weasley and the Keeper of the Fire! _Also, please, please, PLEASE go to my profile, click on the Wix link at the very top, go to the _Rose Weasley and the Keeper of the Fire _website and leave a comment on the Discussion Board! IT WOULD SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY!

**Sorry again! And for the third time, sorry for the bad quality of this chap ****.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT RWATKOTF!**


End file.
